Let's Do this Dirty Laundry
by MadamScorpio
Summary: Kagome comes home after five years being away for an anniversary party and a baby shower. She brings with her more than just dirty laundry but secrets too. Inuyasha sees her and wants to rekindle their broken relationship. When Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet up is it too late to start over?
1. Let's Do this Dirty Laundry

**What's Done in the Dark: Dirty Laundry**

 **by**

 **MadamScorpio 2016**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own or profit from Inuyasha or the logos used in this fanfiction. They belong to their respective owners. All rights reserved for the theme, plot, and fictional places used in this fanfiction by me.**

 **Song lyrics from Dirty Laundry by Kelly Rowland...this is not a lyrical songfic. ㈏6㈏6㈏6 this song!**

 **Summary: Kagome comes home after five years being away for an anniversary party and a baby shower. She brings with her more than just dirty laundry but secrets too. Inuyasha sees her and wants to rekindle their broken relationship. When Inuyasha and Kagome finally meet up is it too late to start over?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Let's Do this Dirty Laundry**

"Oh my god Kagome! Where the hell are you?" a frantic female voice started to yell through the cell phone mouth piece.

Kagome rolled her eyes and made sure that she could still hear out of her ear.

"I am almost there, Rin. Keep your panties on would you please. Hiten can drive so fast without getting a ticket," Kagome said smoothing out her black skirt and recrossing her legs.

She looked outside of the tinted back passenger window and sighed.

' _I thought I would never come back here,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

"Mom and Pop's anniversary party is about to start and you're suppose to be one of the surprises," the young woman said sounding desperate.

"Honey, I know.I had some things to take care of,"Kagome said smirking at her driver's eyes through the rear view mirror.

"Oh you mean-," Kagome interrupted the woman before she started guessing.

"Yes, he wasn't happy I can tell you because he wanted to meet everyone," Kagome said speaking in code that she knew the woman on the line would understand.

"We did too! It's been what, five years since the famous producer and screenwriter, Kagome Higurashi has graced her peasant friends with her presence?"Rin said melodramatically.

"Oh Rin shut up! You just visited me for my birthday two months ago," Kagome said chuckling.

"Yes, that was fun! Well I got to make this short. He-who-must-not-be-named and Professor Umbridge has made it. Oh god here they come towards me," Rin said trying not to panic because they were her least favorite people.

"Rin, Lord Voldemort is not as strong without his horcruxes. Thankfully Harry destroyed them!"Kagome said acting melodramatic and giggling at the end.

"Kagome, see that is why you are much cooler than that ghastly woman. HP for life. That stick in the mud doesn't get my HP references. It's like have you picked up a damn book in the last fifteen years geesh,"Rin sighed.

"Rin you are too much! Remember,he is your brother-in-law. He replaced me with that thing to be his wife," Kagome said trying not to sound like the bitter ex-wife.

"Honey you know you will always be my sister! Not that- oh yes Momma. No I will have to see you later at the in-laws party. My favorite two people just showed up. Hurry now, ok!" Rin said trying to act natural and fake giggle in her phone.

"Ok Rinny baby. Momma gotta go barf and finish sucking yo daddy's dick dry," Kagome said in a stereotypical old woman's voice.

"Kag- _cough, cough_ -Mother! My virgin ears!" Rin said turning red and having visuals of her actual mother doing such things to her father and shuddered.

"Just kidding. Oh we are pulling up now. Be inside in a flash. Kisses, bye,"Kagome said hanging up her phone and reapplying her makeup and freshening up her look.

:::

:::

"Bye Momma," Rin said to the ring tone.

"Rin dear, it's so nice to see you again," Kikyo said and kissed her cheek.

' _Don't slap her and just grin,'_ Rin thought.

"Your mother is coming? I haven't seen her since your wedding. I think she is a funny lady. Speaking of weddings I have some other ideas for your baby shower if you want to sit and talk in the morning," Kikyo said with a smile on her face still holding Rin's hands.

"Oh that's sweet. But Kikyo, hold on one second. Dear," Rin saw her husband Sesshomaru and almost ran to him.

"Oh your sister-in-law found you. She has been hunting you down for the last two days and never seemed to catch up with you even if I just talked to you," Sesshomaru said bending down to kiss her on her lips.

"Correction Love. _Your_ sister-in-law. Mine is coming inside any moment. So... you was the one that was giving away classified information," Rin said leaning into Sesshomaru and giggling.

"Kaggy is here? What about her-?"Sesshomaru started to ask but Rin jabbed him in his side with her elbow.

"Shh, Lord Voldemort might hear you," Rin said trying to close her husband's mouth from yelling out in pain and looked around for Inuyasha.

"Seriously Rin, you and your Harry Potter. If I didn't know any better I would think that you was having an affair with that Brit," Sesshomaru said removing her hand from his mouth and rubbing his side.

"Oh Sesshy you are the only one for me and Harry Potter," Rin said giggling and heard the butler announcing another guest arriving at the secret anniversary party.

:::

:::

 **Ten Minutes Earlier**

Kagome waited until her car drove around and was parking in the front door area. She waited until someone opened the door for her and offered a hand to help her out.

She made sure that she wore her tightest black dress and her favorite red heels that made her calves look like they were carved from the gods. She twisted her hair and threw it behind her and teased her bangs. She pouted her lips and applied some red lipstick. She took a deep breath and knocked on her window after she adjusted her breasts to make them perky.

Her driver opened the door and leant her his hand. She grabbed it and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Go get them tiger," the assistant said.

"Thanks. Be close because I may leave early than expected,"Kagome said smoothing out her skirt.

"I had gotten instructions that you are going to be staying here for the weekend with the Takahashi's and until the birth of your nephew. I have your bags already packed and in the trunk," Hiten said while popping the trunk.

"Oh shit, I forgot. Well if tonight doesn't go well please make arrangements for me to stay at a hotel just in case. Reserve it and if everything goes right then cancel it or stay there yourself. If not then we won't have to drive around looking for someplace to sleep," Kagome said trying not to giggle because she knew when certain people were in the same room she tended to lose her cool.

' _Not this time. I have matured. I will not be the naive little bitch that ass knew. Woosai!'_ Kagome thought and followed the patiently waiting butler to be escorted inside of the house.

"Sir, there is parking around back and you can enter through there. The other chauffeurs and maids are back there,"the head butler informed Hiten.

"Actually he is my boyfriend he will be with me. Have someone else drive the car around, Myoga," Kagome said with venom dripping through.

Hiten wrapped his arm around her hips and grinned.

"Kaggy, I didn't know you felt that way about me," Hiten whispered while they walked up the white stone stairs.

"I know! You will not be treated second rate while I'm here. You are my best boy friend and my assistant. Plus my rock and many other hats that you wear. You are too valuable to me," Kagome said and leaned into his side.

Hiten kissed the top of her head.

"So I got a chance to get laid tonight?" Hiten asked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Slow your roll buddy. Let's get this party over with. I need a drink," Kagome said while she followed Myoga through the doors to the party.

:::

:::

 **Inside of the Mansion**

The couple enters the room after Myoga introduced Kagome and Hiten to the guests and hostess. Hiten had his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome! You made it! I'm so glad you was able to make it! I missed you so much!" Rin squealed making almost anyone in close proximity deaf.

"Rin what you say? I think, I think I can still hear in my ear,"Kagome said popping her ear to recover from the squeal.

"Oh Kagome you kiddier," Rin said hugging Kagome harder and released her.

Rin looked over to Kagome's male friend and grinned.

"Oh! Who's this?" Rin whispered and wiggled her eyebrows to Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed Hiten's hand.

"This is my-,"Kagome began but was cut off.

"Yes, that's a fair enough question, who is he?" Inuyasha asked walking up to the hugging women and finishing his bourbon in one gulp.

"Why do you care dear? Clearly she is over you and settled for someone...so...common,"Kikyo said coming up to the small gathering and wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck trying to kiss him.

Inuyasha pulled her away and placed his hand on her waist.

Kagome stiffened and Hiten felt her shaking. He turned her head and kissed her on the lips softly. Inuyasha clenched his teeth looking at the kissing couple. His glass cracking under the pressure.

"I'm her boyfriend and soon to be fiance, Hiten Carne," Hiten said looking deep in Kagome's eyes and kissed her nose, "nice to meet you,"Hiten said facing the people that was around him and holding out his hand .

Inuyasha just looked at Hiten's hand in disgust but Rin reached out and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you! So you are the one that put that sparkle back in our Kagome's eyes,"Rin gushed and Sesshomaru came up to his wife and wrapped his arm around her expanding waist.

Sesshomaru shook Hiten's hand, "nice to finally meet the mystery guy. Come, all the men are gathering over in the dining room. When my parents come, my father is going to want to meet you too".

Hiten gulped a bit and followed Sesshomaru towards where the other men were gathered. Inuyasha followed after taking one last long look at Kagome.

Kagome ignored him and was dragged over to where the women were gathered talking by Rin. Kagome few minutes later felt her phone vibrate in her purse.

 **Hiten:** _WTF did I get myself into? Your "friend" Inuyasha keeps staring at me...what's his issue?_

Received: 2015/07/06 8:47pm.

Kagome giggled and showed the text to Rin. Rin finished talking to Sesshomaru's great aunt's best friend's cousin. Rin giggled at the text.

"Is our Inuyasha regretting his decision and not playing nicey nice with our future brother-in-law?" Rin laughed giving back Kagome back her cell phone.

 **Me:** _He is a big pussycat. Ignore him lol_

Sent: 2015/07/06 8:52 pm Read 06/07/2015

:::

:::

"Right! So since I'm here and I'm your child's godmother what else do we have to tackle on your long list of baby things?"Kagome asked grabbing Rin's elbow and moving her away from the cackling hens.

"Well since Michael or Nicolas will be born three months away I pretty much have almost everything done. We do have a cake tasting and finalization of that, decorate nursery so we need a theme still, hospital arrangements and outfits," Rin said looking through her phone on her To-Do List app.

"Well I sent you a list of nursery themes I saw on DIYterest and I already confirmed with Rev. McAllen he is more than willing to do the baby dedication two months after my nephew is born," Kagome said looking at her email from the Rev. McAllen.

"I will let Sessh know that. See that's why I love having you near! Everything runs so smoothly. Oh my little Avery and Emery are going to be so excited about their new cousin,"Rin said texting Sesshomaru.

"Other than that it doesn't sound like much. So Sess finally locked down his vote for godfather? Is it Jaken the loving assistant?" Kagome asked grabbing and taking a sip of champagne.

"Oh that, well, Jaken was the obvious pick," Rin said twiddling her thumbs.

Kagome tried not to scowl at that.

"Tsk, I was only joking. Well we don't have to have him there for the services . It can work. But if he just has to be there then when we take photos make sure that he is at the end so we can "accidently" crop him out the pictures. Ok what's next," Kagome said internally patting herself on the back.

"Kagome," Rin said looking around to make sure that Jaken wasn't listening.

"You know you was thinking it," Kagome said sipping the rest and getting another glass.

"Well rest assured it's not him anymore. His parents vetoed that before it came out of our mouths. They firmly put their foot down on that suggestion," Rin said.

She ended up telling Kagome about that night.

Inu no Tashio had a gut wrenching laugh and had to wipe away tears. Izayoi just shook her head and was going through her address of her friends who had sons around her children's age that could be the godfather.

"I can just imagine Mom and Pops laughing and Mom calling every eligible and sane male from here to Los Angeles to be Sess's pick for godfather. Why didn't you guys pick someone that was already in the family?" Kagome asked and finished her champagne.

Kagome and Rin heard someone say to get ready to yell surprise. The couple were outside parking.

"I guess it's true. Great minds think alike, because that is what we did," Rin vaguely said and started to clear her throat.

"One," a male voice whispered.

"Well, who is it?" Kagome asked walking to where the rest of the guests gathered in a semicircle facing the doors everyone entered through.

"Two," a group of people said low together.

"Oh you will be surprised," Rin said acting scared and looking around for Sesshomaru to take the brute force of Kagome's guaranteed anger when she found out who.

"Three," the group became bigger and a little louder.

Giggling was heard in isolated spots around the room.

"Spill it," Kagome hissed not liking the stall.

"Four."

"Well-," Rin looking around again.

"Rin!"Kagome irritated with the guessing game.

"Five,"the party goers said in unison.

"It's Inuyasha!"Rin shouted and covered her mouth.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled.

The honored couple walked in and was greeted by a hundred or so people holding up their champagne flutes shouting and clapping at them.

"What the fuck," Kagome yelled and that was carried throughout the room.

* * *

 **A/N: My first songfic fanfic. I'm using the lyrics as titles for the chapters. It's multi chapter but it's going to be finished by the end of the week! So make sure that you favorite or follow to keep up to date with daily updates! It might even be double updates.**

 **Thank you in advance for your support of this stories and my other stories!**

 **Until tomorrow!**

 **M**

 **Not beta read**


	2. Enraged Like a Motha

**Chapter 2**

 **Enraged Like a MotherFucker**

"No, nope, hell no!" Kagome walked out the room after saying hello to her ex-in-laws.

"Kag's it's too late! You guys are already in the _printed_ programs,"Rin said following close behind Kagome walking and slightly jogging out of the party.

"Well take me out! I don't want to be near that fucker! _You_ know how much I hate him! What he put me through and then you-you! Argh! Rin! Seriously?!" Kagome trying to calm down and not go and strangle her ex-husband.

"Yes I am well aware of the past. Remember his parents aren't in the know because you didn't want to press charges. He is better and he is clean now working and- and...Please!" Rin said grabbing Kagome's hands.

"No! I will continue to help you get your baby shower, nursery and baby dedication together because you are still my best friend but I refuse to do anything with him. Put Jaken back as the godfather. At least we have an understood boundary and agreement. He doesn't talk to me and I don't talk to him," Kagome said opening the doors to the outside pool.

"I can't ok. Please Kagome please, please, please be the Coordinator/Godmother and all of her duties! I will repay you so much! I will be indebted to your kindness. Be-be-because I can't handle this on my own anymore. When you said you-you-you was coming for the remainder of the three months. A boulder of stress was lifted off of my shoulders. It was like I finally had an ally who saw the dream. I could breath, my hair stopped falling out, I stopped bitching at Sesshomaru. I was actually happy about being pregnant. I was sinking these last few months when you weren't on me calling me! All those old biddies suggesting and nitpicking. Tradition this, tradition that! When I was a young girl or when it was my baby dedication and blah,blah, fucking blah! Just argh! I need you please!"Rin said her rosy cheeks had black mascara running down and gathering underneath her chin.

Her bottom lip trembling added to make her more humble.

"Don't you dare tremble that bottom lip," Kagome said turning around to not be suckered in.

"Is it working?" Rin asked sniffling and hugging Kagome from behind.

"Ugh, yes! Sneaky bitch,"Kagome said turning and hugging Rin back.

"I know forgive me but I'm desperate," Rin said releasing herself from the hug.

Kagome followed Rin to the poolside. Kagome looked through her purse for a kleenex and handed it to Rin.

"Why did you say that you were desperate? I've been helping you since Sess asked you three years ago to marry him," Kagome said.

"Since you were not here anymore and it seemed like I was planning the baby shower of the century by myself with some of Mom's help. Kikyo wanted to help to get in good with Mom because it's no secret Mom hates her guts. My reliable sources say that Mom knows what happened between you guys and blame Kikyo for it. So to get out of the proverbial dog house, Kikyo has offered her services several times. Aggressively may I add. I just don't like her. She seems really fake to me. Like Inuyasha was duped into marrying her but that's my sources and my opinion,"Rin said sitting down and placing her feet in the pool water.

Kagome folded her dress and slid off her shoes. Rin offered her hand that Kagome took. Kagome and Rin were in their own worlds thinking about what Rin had said.

They kicked their feet through the water and then started to reminisce their times in this house and high school. Kagome talked about her personal life some and new projects that she was involved in later in the year.

:::

:::

A few moments later they heard a woman giggling and then a man telling her to be quiet. Kagome and Rin stopped making noises in the pool to see if they recognized the voices. Kagome and Rin looked at each other and turned their head to the noise of a twig breaking that came from the sauna that was hidden from view by some greenery.

Rin quietly pulled her feet out of the water and tugged Kagome to follow her to investigate. Kagome rolled her eyes and let her curiosity get the better of her. They tipped toed and saw the dimmed security lights on the side of the house illuminate Inu No Taisho's face. The unknown woman had her back to the peeping women and they were kissing each other and trying to take Inu No Tashio's white tux jacket in a hurried mess.

Inu No Taisho had the woman's breast in his hand. He was kneading it and kissing the unknown woman's nipple.

The woman started to unbutton Pop's white button shirt and making a big show about unbuckling and unzipping his belt and pants. His graying hair was in disarray and the woman slowing knelt down in front of his pants. She had slid down her red manicured hand and Pops rolled his eyes to the back of his head. The woman then was bobbing her head fast and slurping noise with the moaning coming from Pops' mouth. It was heard clearly from where Rin and Kagome was standing.

Rin had her mouth open and Kagome had her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Rin was turning red and shaking. Kagome saw Rin take one step towards the couple engaged in oral sex but Kagome stopped her and shook her head no. Kagome slowly started to back up with Rin's wrist in her hand.

Kagome then bumped into something hard. Then suddenly hands grabbed her waist and she screamed.

* * *

 **A/N:Thank you for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I really do appreciate them! Made this Scorpio really happy! Keep them coming㈴1**

 **Here's the next chapter preview for tomorrow:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Went Our Separate Ways, But I Was Happy**

"Inu-Inuyasha, what the hell?" Kagome almost screamed.

She was backing up on the bed when she saw that she was the only clothed person in the room. He was crawling towards her and a smirk was plastered on his face.

Inuyasha grabbed her ankles and flinged her shoes off of her feet. Kagome started to kick him but it was only raising her dress over her wide hips. Inuyasha saw her black lace underwear peeking from underneath. He leaned on her body and kissed her thigh smelling her arousal.

"Inuyasha we can't do this! I'm still angry at you and you are married,"Kagome hissed and looking around in the dark room to knock him back to reality.

"Tonight you're mine and I'm only yours, "Inuyasha said huskily.

"Has anyone seen my husband? He didn't come to bed last night,"Kikyo asked coming inside the dining room where the family ate their meals.

* * *

 **Uh oh! More drama in the next chapter!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Remember daily updates :)**

 **M**


	3. Went Our Separate Ways, But I was Happy

**Chapter 3**

Went Our Separate Ways, But I Was Happy

"Oh shit, come for me,baby,"Rin, Kagome, and the mystery man heard from around the corner from the couple that was getting and giving head.

"Hiten you scared the shit out of me!" Kagome whispered taking his hand from her mouth.

"I'm sorry boss lady. I was worried because I was texting and kinda wanted you to reply back. When you wasn't texting back I knew something was wrong or you was doing something you had no business doing. Then your "friend" creeps me the fuck out. He kept asking me personal questions that were borderline stalker," Hiten said looking around to make sure that it was just the three of them and no one else.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"I need to get back inside. You are staying overnight yes? Your room and I guess your boyfriend will be across the hall from me so we can talk more. Baby clothes and paint shopping in the morning. Oh Hiten how would you like to be at my baby shower?" Rin said after she kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"As baby Logan's godfather, Rin you are a genius," Kagome said the light bulb clicking on.

"No, Inuyasha is the godfather. I am the mother and my foot is down. Speaking of which where are my- here they go,"Rin said.

She rinsed and dried her feet off and placed her black Mary Jane flats back on.

"I think I created a monster," Kagome giggled drying off her feet and placing her shoes on.

"I need to make sure the party didn't become some hippie throwback! See you in the morning if I don't see you later on tonight," Rin said and hugged Kagome.

Kagome waited until Rin was gone and turned to Hiten.

"Now what happened?" Kagome asked and walked to the lounging chairs.

"Well after you left and the party clearly split between men and women. Inuyasha, his brother, and father isolated me from the other male guests. No one interrupted us while I was given the third degree. It felt like I broke some oath, code or pissing on their territory that didn't belong to me. Kagome, I don't think Inuyasha was over you as you or his "wife" thinks. Come to find out they haven't consummated their marriage yet and he refuses to. His wife wants a baby from him but he can't get it up and the meds he is taking isn't working. When he saw you tonight his dick finally came out of it's five year coma. Honey, what did you do to that man? Your pussy game that good or something?"Hiten asked and chuckled.

"I guess so. Hmm. You didn't tell him about-"Kagome started but Hiten started to cough.

Kagome looked behind her and there was the person of topic, Inuyasha.

"Tell me what?" Inuyasha asked walking to the couple.

"What made you think I was talking about you? Cocky much?"Kagome said standing and turning away from him and folding her arms.

"Hiten, can you please leave. Kagome and I need to talk in private. Godmother and Godfather type stuff,"Inuyasha said with gritted teeth.

"I will give you five minutes then I will come and get you. If he tries anything scream. I'm a room over,"Hiten said standing and kissed Kagome's forehead and cheek.

He slapped her on the ass and left Kagome and Inuyasha to talk.

:::

:::

Kagome walked to the edge of the pool where she left her purse and made her way to the sliding door to go back inside. Inuyasha was there and grabbed her elbow. Kagome snatched her elbow from his grasp and revved back her arm to slap him but he caught her wrist. She was turning red from anger and tried to snatch it back but Inuyasha wasn't letting her go. She pulled back and Inuyasha counteracting her attempts of getting away from him. He eventually pulled her into his chest and hugged her. She started to beat him in the chest with her closed fists. She noticed that it didn't faze him at all. She stopped and felt her body go up in the air and found herself on his shoulder. She pounded on his back and he slapped her on the ass three times.

"Inuyasha you bastard! Put me down!"Kagome flailed her arms and legs.

His response was another round of spankings to her butt with a knead after each swat of his hand. He walked inside the mansion, by passed the party, and went up the stairs taking the familiar route to his second room that he stayed in when he wanted to be alone.

"That hurts,"Kagome said rubbing her backside and noticed that they were heading towards the steps.

Inuyasha didn't respond and walked until he opened his door, closed, and locked it with a key that was around his neck.

He placed her down on his bed and he turned on the lamp that was beside his bed. He opened the curtains and window to let the room air out and the moonlight illuminate the room. He went to the lamp and cut it off. Kagome sat up and looked around the room before the artificial light was turned off and then engulfed with the night time light.

"I haven't been up here since what...high school. Why did you bring me here?"Kagome asked pulling down her dress.

Inuyasha took off his suit jacket, shoes, his tie, untucked his shirt and threw it with the other articles of clothing and his socks and pants followed. He didn't take his eyes off of her in fear that he was dreaming. Kagome saw that he still kept the locket she gave to him when they were in middle school for his birthday.

'He kept his promise to never take it off. I thought I yanked it off when we had that big fight,' Kagome thought to herself.

"Inu-Inuyasha, what the hell?" Kagome almost screamed and tried to get up off the bed. He pushed her back down and she bounced a bit on the bed from the push.

She was backing up on the bed when she saw that she was the only clothed person in the room. He was crawling towards her and a smirk was plastered on his face.

Inuyasha grabbed her ankles and threw her shoes off of her feet. Kagome started to kick him but it was only raising her dress over her wide hips. Inuyasha saw her black lace underwear peeking from underneath. He leaned on her body and kissed her thigh smelling her arousal.

"Inuyasha we can't do this! I'm still angry at you and you are married. I-I-I omigosh that feels so-so-so don't sto-stop Omy fuck,"Kagome moaned when Inuyasha pushed her underwear to the side and slide one of his fingers against her opening.

"I need this Kagome. I need this, please don't push me away," Inuyasha said and dove back in eating her out.

Kagome pulled up the skirt of her dress to her waist and opened her legs wider. She hasn't met another man that had their tongue game on lock like Inuyasha.

Kagome started to rub her breasts. Her cloudy mind and body was enjoying the orgasms that was coursing through her body.

Inuyasha finishing sat up on his forearms and looked at the woman that was his and claiming to be someone else's. He wasn't good at sharing since he was virtually an only child since Sesshomaru was 10 years his senior and didn't really play or hang out with Inuyasha. Inuyasha removed his underwear and lifted up Kagome's loose-limbed body up to remove the dress that woke up Thunder.

Inuyasha saw the strapless bra that was barely concealing Kagome's harden rosy red nipples. Kagome reached behind herself and unhooked her bra and threw it to the pile with Inuyasha's clothes. Kagome went to take off her underwear but Inuyasha stopped her and used his mouth by placing his mouth on the middle part and pulling them down.

Once all the barriers were brought down Kagome and Inuyasha went through an intense make out session.

Their arms, legs, and mouths remembering, retracing old and new scars, muscles, erroneous spots on their bodies. Inuyasha placed his middle and ring finger between Kagome's lower lips and masturbated her while she jerked him off. They came together after a few more kisses and a lot of tugs, swirls, and more kissing was exchanged.

Inuyasha removed Kagome's hand from his shaft and aligned his rapidly hardening cock against her entrance. He pushed through after rubbing his head up and down her slick slit. They both gasped and moaned from being filled.

He was home and her muscles welcomed him back for the time being milking and caressing him like an old friend. He began to move at a slow pace to get his rhythm and he began to pick up the pace. He remembered Kagome being a screamer so he placed his mouth on hers to muffle her screaming. Thrusted harder,faster, stronger.

"This is my pussy and no other motherfucker's, you hear me. That imposter you brought to make me jealous, mission accomplished,"Inuyasha pulled out and turned the dazed woman around to her stomach.

He got off the bed and grabbed Kagome to another position. He placed her body standing straight in front of him with her back to him. He lifted her up by her thighs from behind, then slide between her pussy lips, and leaned up against the wall. Kagome turned her head a little to kiss him because of how good it felt.

"That bastard better not have sampled my pussy. Oh Kagome, I missed this so much. My baby girl. I'm going to come inside, let me cum inside,"Inuyasha said leaning back against the wall that was propping him up. He kissed Kagome's shoulders and let one leg go to grab her right bouncing breast.

Kagome wasn't totally sure what she was agreeing to but as long as he didn't stop she didn't care. She reached back to his shoulders enjoying her own high and ride from the back to back orgasms.

Inuyasha got his first three nuts off from that position. He placed her on the bed to where her left leg was on his shoulder and her right leg was around his waist.

"Whose pussy is this?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

"Yours, it's yours. Go faster,"Kagome pushing against him.

Inuyasha dug his toes into the mattress and thrusted his pelvis inside of her feeling her walls milking everything he had left in his ball sack.

He came inside of after the 48th thrust. She was screaming his name and was trying to buck him off but he kept pumping through the sensitivity of his dick and her erratic movements. It was his slice of heaven in hell.

:::

:::

The Early Morning

Kagome woke sore between her legs but her body still enjoying the hum that Inuyasha left her body last night. The man was sprawled out on his stomach snoring lightly. She giggled a bit but the reality slowly sneaked towards her. She slowly rose out of the bed and searched the crevices for her clothes. She found them and had her shoes and purse in her hand. Before she left she saw Inuyasha's tanned and toned ass peeking out from the sheets. She wanted to pinch him but it wouldn't help her escape plan.

'Thanks for the fuck Inuyasha. You really know how to treat a girl,'Kagome thought to herself and slowly crept out of the bedroom heading to the other side of the mansion where her clothes and "boyfriend" were at.

Few Hours Later

"Good morning my family! Has anyone seen my husband? He didn't come to bed last night,"Kikyo asked coming inside the dining room where the family ate their meals.

Remnants of the party was cleaned and the pristine room was back to how it normally looks.

"I'm sorry dear. Is it possible he slept in the other rooms thinking it was his? He will show up because he is my kid and he never misses a meal,"Izayoi said after finishing her morning tea.

"Be that between Kagome's legs," Rin whispered to Kagome and Kagome started to choke on her Eggs Benedict.

Rin looked at her friend like she knew the secrets of what she did last night. She smiled and handed Kagome a glass of orange juice and continued eating her breakfast.

"Oh dear are you ok?" Izayoi asked.

"I'm fine Mom, just -ahem-went down the wrong pipe,"Kagome said clearing her throat.

"Or the wrong man," Rin whispered again to only Kagome could hear.

Kagome looked at the smirking Rin mentally telling the soon to be mother that she will discuss in detail when there wasn't a lot of ears around.

"Kagome, dear. I am going to have to cut my vacation short. It seems that there is some problems at the office that need my care," Hiten said coming into the dining room with his cellphone in hand.

Kagome looked at him in alarm. She left her business in capable hands and not a full day gone there was already problems.

"Well let me get my bag and we can-,"Kagome said getting up but he pushed her back down.

"Oh no baby, I can take care of this. It's just a bit of HR related issues,"Hiten said. Kagome stood up and grabbed Hiten's hand.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked as soon as they was out of earshot.

"My parents are coming into town and Manten is freaking out because our parents scare him. He has it in his head that they prefer me rather than him. So alas I have to be the hero. Can I leave my wayward girlfriend by herself and not have her covered in hickeys. He got you good Love,"Hiten said moving Kagome's hair and pulling down her shirt to reveal a big hickey she was trying to cover up.

"Bastard marked me good I know. Seems Rin heard me come back to the room this morning and been riding my ass for the "juicy" details,"Kagome said adjusting her shirt and hair.

"Well good because I actually enjoyed breakfast and don't feel like regurgitating it up,"Hiten said putting his phone in his back jean pocket.

"When are you abandoning me?"Kagome asked with a pout.

"In an hour love. I will be back by next Monday at the very latest,"Hiten said chuckling.

"If you must leave me to fend for myself, then you must partake on your solo journey,"Kagome said placing the back of her hand against her forehead.

"That's why I love working-,"Hiten began but was interrupted by a tall figure.

"So,Kagome, is your boss, I figured that. We are going to get the rest of the baby clothes. You are riding with me, Rin, and Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said interrupting the couple in the hallway.

"Sess, how did you? Please don't say anything. I don't want Inuyasha to know that I'm single and ready to mingle. I-I'm-,"Kagome said but stopped when she saw Inuyasha.

"I'm what Kagome?" Inuyasha asked coming down the stairs dressed and ready to go.

Kagome bent her head and turned her body away from him. He walked up to her and pushed her head up to see his handiwork. He bent in to kiss her hickey.

"I told you that your pussy is mine,"Inuyasha whispered and kissed Kagome on the cheek.

"So you are going to blatantly cheat on your wife who is mere feet away from you?"Sesshomaru asked.

"That is only a technicality. We have an open marriage and she has taken full privileges of it. I finally found my partner,"Inuyasha said and walked into the dining room.

"You know when before we went our separate ways I was upset and begged him to tell me what happened to us. Then one day I woke up and I was happy that I didn't have to deal with his hot and cold temperament. Now I feel like I just went backwards,"Kagome said and walked back into the dining room to finish eating what she could.

* * *

 **A/N: Another update!**

 **Thank you once again for the support of this story:) This is not beta read. Please update and let me know what you think! Good night everyone!**

 **M**


	4. Off the Record

**Chapter 4**

 **Off the record, I was going through some bullshit**

 **Few hours Later**

Rin went outside and saw Kagome with her feet in the swimming pool. Kagome was drinking from a flute.

"Oh, help me," Rin groaned as she sat herself down next to her best friend since 4th grade.

"What are you doing out here?"Kagome asked as she pulled her hair to the side and splash some water on her hot legs.

"Just coming out here to see why my fearless godmother is moping around here," Rin said reaching for Kagome's flute of orange juice.

"Not for you sweetie. Don't need my nephew coming out early with health problems from alcohol poison," Kagome said finishing her mimosa.

"Oh, a little wouldn't hurt," Rin said with pout and then laughed because she was joking.

Kagome gave her are-you-serious-look. Then switched it to Sesshomaru-isn't-going-to-kill-me-because-his-baby-came-out-with-alcohol-poisoning. Rin was wiping her eyes from laughter of the nonverbal facial expression conversation Kagome was giving to her.

"Okay ,okay! Whew. So now are you going to tell me what's the matter? Because you walking around doom and gloom is killing my _natural_ high sweet cakes,"Rin said and wrapped her arm around Kagome's.

Kagome sighed and leaned into Rin.

"I'm fine really. I just miss my babies. Looking at all those clothes and memories just-just brings back memories. I couldn't afford a lot of those things and Inuyasha missed a lot. I wanted my kids to have all of those baby toys and such. Ignore me! Seriously, I'm just in my feelings. _Sigh_. Then Inuyasha confusing me and my feelings aren't helping it at all either,"Kagome said running her left fingers through her black hair.

"Because you guys fucked like animals," Rin said and nodded her head nonchalantly hoping Kagome would get to the good stuff.

"Wha-wait. How the hell did you know?" Kagome asked flustered and flabbergasted.

"How long have I known you? How long have I known Inuyasha? You looked like you had the best sex of your life. Plus I heard a lot of squeaking sounds when I was in the kitchen. Then you wasn't quiet, he was hitting some spot. Also Fluffy told me because Inuyasha is looking into divorcing Kikyo since you are back. Hun no one is buying that you and Hiten are in a relationship," Rin said fanning herself with her hand.

"Seriously! Don't act like you are well versed in my sex life. Besides, I'm always relaxed. And furthermore I have had mind blowing sex since Inuyasha thank you very much missy,"Kagome said folding her arms.

Rin moved her sunglasses from on top of her head down to her face and pretended to be drinking some tea.

"What the hell," Kagome questioned.

"Don't mind me. It's none of my business. I'm waiting for the punchline,"Rin said and continued with her charade.

Kagome rolled her eyes and just huffed. She knew she was lying to herself too.

' _Fucking bastard,'_ Kagome thought and slid into the cool water.

She came up for air and wiped her eyes from the salt water pool. She turned her head and saw long black hair running back inside.

"Fuck my life. I bet that was Kikyo listening to our conversation. I don't need it more awkward than it is now," Kagome whispered to Rin.

Rin turned a bit to see the empty space and shrugged her shoulders. She leaned back on her forearms and kicked her legs.

"Don't care. Hope she is upstairs packing her shit and leaving us be,"Rin said.

"Rin, Dear, language," her husband's voice came from the left of the pool near the gate to get to the garage.

"Sesshomaru! How long have you been standing there? You scared me! Did you get me ice cream with sprinkles and sour cherries on top?" Rin asked moving her sunglasses from her eyes to look at her husband.

"Inuyasha went to put it in the kitchen,"Sesshomaru said.

Rin squealed and waved her hand for him to help her up. He bent down to help his wife up and right her on her feet. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed her husband on the lips. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her baby bump.

"Kagome, can I speak with you for a moment," Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome shook her head and climbed out of the pool. Her white shorts and thin black tank top left nothing to the imagination. Kagome quickly walked to the lounge chairs and grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body.

Sesshomaru motioned with his head to follow him inside and she compiled.

 **Inside Inu no Tashio Office**

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"Kagome asked shivering a bit and dripping water on the carpet.

Sesshomaru handed her his father's robe he kept in the study. She put the thick burgundy robe on that went past her feet and her arms disappeared. She placed the hood on top of her head to help her hair get dry.

She sat down on the cotton upholstery couch sitting Indian style.

Sesshomaru sat next to her and placed his hand on her covered thigh and sighed.

"Kagome you know I've known about the history with my brother and yourself. From the happy innocent times until I had to beat him nearly to death to get you out of that house sometime ago," Sesshomaru said not taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome squirmed a bit and looked down remembering the good but the bad was the most recent and the deepest scar.

 **Flashback 6 years ago the night Kagome left**

Kagome had just called Sesshomaru to come and get her since Inuyasha left her by taking the only car and the rest of the money. She was kicking herself now for agreeing to live outside of the city with no transportation system to get around.

She was in love and blinded by it.

She thought she could see Inuyasha through his longstanding addiction to alcohol and now his growing experimental phase of heroin and cocaine.

Today was the day that broke the camel's back. She finally accepted the truth that he wasn't working as a construction worker anymore but a male gigolo.

He lost his job as a construction worker because he failed several drug tests. He got in a bloody fistfight with the foreman who was willing to give him a second chance when he got clean. He was too high to comprehend it according to Rick the foreman.

She hadn't told her husband that she was expecting and was about two months pregnant now. The constant verbal abuse and lies was wearing her down.

She knew he took the last of their savings to get some drugs. He at least smoked it in his makeshift man cave ,that was a shed, he made in their backyard that she wasn't allowed to step foot in.

Kagome did when he left a few hours ago and had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't puke from the rancid smell of human sexual fluids.

She looked around the fairly decent size but small room.

She found condom wrappers, used condom rubbers, used needles, candles, several of her missing silver spoons, wide rubber bands used in hospitals, three pairs of women's underwear that weren't hers, cigarettes buds , matchbooks, phones numbers and naked pictures of him with females and males in threesomes and bigger orgies.

All over the littered floor and bed that was in the corner.

She walked to a brown table and found his stash of empty clear sacks and found burnt foil. She saw the ever elusive phone bill and saw two constant phone numbers. One that she didn't know and the other he promised he stopped seeing three years prior to them getting married.

She was beyond livid. Her rose colored glass were shattered and their barely three years of marriage was crumbling faster as she looked closer at the pictures of him and _her_...fucking with other strange people. Going out to places looking really happy.

She wiped her eyes and went back to the three bedroom house they bought together. The home she thought they were building together but it was lies.

She ran to their master bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag to quickly grab her belongings. She went to the bathroom and grabbed her makeup, dental, hair, and body hygiene products. She ran back to the bathroom and threw up the remnants of her meager lunch.

She was wiping and rinsing her mouth out when she heard the front door slam open and close. She stood still and tried not to breath hard. Inuyasha's temper was surly than usual these days.

She heard Inuyasha look through the fridge and oven for cooked food. She tipped toe to her bedroom then gently closed and locked the door. She opened the window that was too small for her to climb out but big enough for her bag to fit through.

She carefully lifted the bag and pushed it through the tight space with all her might being mindful of her recently known condition of having twins.

She closed the window as the bedroom door came flying off the hinges. She hardly recognized thee man child standing before huffing and puffing with wild hair and eyes. He kept wiping his nose and scratching.

He went quickly to her and shook her. He threw her on the bed and looked through the closet and under the bed.

"Stupid fat ass bitch! You heard me calling you or was you eating up the dinner from me? Or are you hiding some fucking bastard in my damn house. Get your lard twinkie eating ass in that disgusting kitchen and make me something to eat. Had a long fucking day. Something that you wouldn't know what that means. Sit here and don't do shit. Hurry the fuck up," Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

Kagome swallowed her retort and scurried away to the kitchen to cook something out of the nonexistent food that was in the kitchen.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kagome found some frozen chicken, some green beans, and cornbread.

She wiped her eyes after she felt her front pants pocket vibrate. Kagome looked around to make sure that Inuyasha was still outside before she took out her secret phone. It was Sesshomaru texting he was outside.

She had reached out some time ago for help and Sesshomaru hadn't let go yet.

.

.

.

She finally had swallowed the hard pill that her husband needed help and she couldn't do it herself. One day three months prior, Kagome had ventured out and ended up walking twenty miles to the closest neighbor and introduced herself.

The neighbor, Jinenji was about mid to late thirties man that recently became the owner of the small dairy farm his mother left him in her will. They became good friends and he drove her into town that was another 25 miles from his house.

One trip into town Kagome went to the pharmacy to get a pregnancy test because she hadn't had a cycle in sometime. She hoped it was a stress from everything going on in her life. She walked out of WalCare and ran into Sesshomaru on her way to meet up with Jinenji

They hadn't seen each other since the wedding three years prior. In actuality she hadn't seen my children of anyone since she became Mrs. Takahashi. He bought her lunch to catch up and also she looked malnourished.

He asked her how she was and Inuyasha. He informed her that Inuyasha had finally came to the family to get some money from his trust fund. He was on his way to visit the couple because he wasn't buying the bullshit story Inuyasha was spinning. Sesshomaru wanted to check his hunch out that Inuyasha was a junkie because of the disturbing phone call two days later from his personal friend Rick who was a Inuyasha's now former boss.

After he waring more evidence and seeing the results of her pee test. Kagome cried out for help because she wasn't the only one affected anymore.

.

.

.

She quickly texted that Inuyasha was there and drunk or high or both. She waited for his reply and finished cooking. She just took the chicken out of the oven when Inuyasha came from outside to the inside. She held her breath and slowly let it out. She was stirring the green beans when Inuyasha spun her around and slapped her. That was the first time he hit her.

"I told you to stay the fuck outta my space. Don't you go and lie that you wasn't there. I have you on videotape snooping,"Inuyasha shouted at her.

Her anger was building and she finally snapped because of the bullshit he was putting her through. Him hitting her was the last straw.

"Inuyasha! I'm glad I did because I now know the truth! You having been talking and spending time with that bitch who you _promised_ to me when you proposed to me that you was done with her. You fucking liar! You are still fucking her and carrying on a relationship when you made vows with me. Did that fucking mean anything to you?! Well it did to me. You should have married her and left me alone. Then your many addictions is too much. I've lost you along the way. I should have done a lot more. You need help. I'm too old to be playing these games any longer. I'm done. Dinner is done. I'm gone," Kagome said and was walking out the kitchen to the front door.

Her hand was on the handle when she felt her body being pulled back further into the house. She was slapped again then pushed to the hard and cold tile kitchen floor.

"Where the fuck you think you going? I own your cottage cheese ass. No man wants a blob for a wife that lets herself go. Yeah Yeah I may have cheated and dabbled some in some weed but I have it under control. But you're staying here and I'm never letting you walk out of this house. I own you. Koga is never going to have you. I bet that's who you wish you were with. Kagome you're fucking with fire bitch. They would have to fucking cart your lard ass out in a body bag before I let you go. Maybe not even then because because I'll just bury you outside. I know what I need to put some babies in you to give you something to do,"Inuyasha said while he stripped a noncompliant Kagome.

She kicked and screamed while her clothes was ripped from her body. took off his belt.

Kagome cover her breast and moved her other arm over her stomach to shield it. She watched him walk to the pantry and take out a bottle of vegetable oil. She tried to move out of the kitchen but Inuyasha caught her and punch her in the temple.

He then untwisted the cap and poured the contents all over his wife's naked body. She had her back to Inuyasha trying to recover from that blow. She was a bit dazed and confused of what was going on until she felt the sting from Inuyasha's thick leather belt coming down on her in quick successions.

She screamed out in pain as the leather was stinging her skin. He took took a quick break to quickly kick off his shoes, pants, and boxers.

He standing only in his white wife beater. Inuyasha grabbed his veiny and rock hard cock then rubbed it up and down. He got a bottle of bourbon from the counter and downed half the bottle in seconds down his throat. Some ran down his chin on to his wife beater. He poured some on his curved cock and reached for Kagome's head. She tried to fight back but he hit her in her throat. She gasped and he shoved his cock in her mouth.

"Suck it good bitch. You bit me I will strap you down and pull out all your motherfucking teeth with my bare hands. Suck me off since you didn't appreciate the fact I had someone else doing it for me...Mmmm...suck harder. Bob that useless head of yours. Yeah like that. I might have you suck some dicks for money because that seems the only good thing you can do. Lucky for you I hate sharing," Inuyasha grunted as Kagome picked up speed.

He grabbed her breast and squeezed one while he leaned back his head. When he was about to cum in her mouth but he pulled out and pushed her onto her back. He got on top of her and thrusted his slick cock into her dry womanhood. She could have sworn he was tearing her in half.

He placed his left hand on her throat and began choking her as he thrusted with all his might inside of her. She was kicking him and tapping on his hand to let her throat go. He ignored her and used his other hand to grab the half empty bourbon glass bottle and finished it in quick gulps.

He threw the empty glass bottle against the opposite side of the house that shattered into pieces. He violently turned over his unknown pregnant wife, got on his knees, and thrusted in her virgin ass. She was tired and barely could breathe.

But that intrusion ripped through her body causing her to scream bloody murder. Inuyasha put his fingers in her mouth on both sides to get a better grip while he was plowing into her now bleeding ass.

Inuyasha was coming inside her ass when the front door burst open and he saw his enraged brother coming in.

Inuyasha didn't care nor comprehended Sesshomaru's rage. Inuyasha flipped Kagome to her back again. She was numb and couldn't scream anymore. Only silent pleas and cries to die or for help was etched on her face.

Inuyasha continued to thrust in Kagome. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha wasn't in his right mind and grabbed the closest thing to him which was another full bottle of bourbon.

Sesshomaru smashed it against Inuyasha's head knocking him out cold. Inuyasha's body landed on top of Kagome and she tried to wiggle from under him.

"My babies,my babies. He's hurting them,"Kagome cried out hysterically.

Sesshomaru picked her up and noticed blood coming from between her legs. He quickly got her dressed and placed her in his car. He went back and punched his unconscious brother in the face. He placed the pants he found in the kitchen on him. Sesshomaru carried his sick brother to the car.

Sesshomaru took the couple to the hospital for treatment. He promptly enrolled Inuyasha in a rehab center that very night after getting stitches in his head.

Kagome was moved to a different hospital in a different state because of doctor's orders to be on bed rest for a couple of weeks.

Inuyasha got cleaned three months later. He asked desperately about Kagome everyday when he was finally lucid and his sporadic memories of that night came to him. In response to his inquiries, divorce papers were served and he was forced to sign if he didn't want to go to jail for domestic violence.

He never knew where Kagome was or that he was a father of fraternal twins. He reluctantly married Kikyo after she proposed and he rejected her three times. His main reason was so he wouldn't be alone since Kagome seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

 **End of flashback**

"Yeah, please don't remind me," Kagome said looking out of the window in the office that overlooked the pool.

"Inuyasha wants to get back with you. He feels that the divorce wasn't real or that you wanted it. That you didn't give him a chance to change. I'm sure he doesn't know about his son or his daughter. They are five about to be six?"Sesshomaru asked.

"When was that suppose to happen? When he was done beating my face to a bloody pulp? What's your point and please hurry it up," Kagome said with a raised eyebrow clearly ticked.

"You need to decide whether or not you are going to let their father into their lives. I heard Kikyo talking to a doctor about getting inseminated with Inuyasha's sperm so she can stay in the family,"Sesshomaru said.

"Sess, please, what does that have to do with me and my children? I don't know what to do. I hate him so much but...fuck! I can't think right now. I just don't trust him still. Yes we fucked once and that's not going be enough to say that he should be back in my life. Plus...ahem..nevermind ,"Kagome said and rubbed her arms to get warm.

"Kags, go and get dressed before you catch a cold. We will talk more later. Please think more on it please. I'm having a hard time keeping this a secret. He deserves to know...he deserves to know that he has children," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru what do you get out of this?" Kagome asked turning to her old friend.

"I can't stand the bitch. I can't stand the fact that Kikyo is trying to keep her ass into our family. I want my niece and nephew here with their family and father. All that traveling couldn't be good for them. Isn't that hard for them and you?" Sesshomaru asked grabbing ahold of Kagome.

"Sesshomaru. Get your hands off of me please. I will handle it. I just need more time ok," Kagome said and left the office to go to her bedroom.

.

.

.

"Did you hear everything?" Sesshomaru asked a figure in the dark.

"Yeah. So I have two kids and she's not going to tell me until she trusts me or something?"Inuyasha asked when he stepped closer to his brother.

"Don't tell her that you know. Now you have all the cards Yash. What are you going to do now?" Sesshomaru asked pouring himself another scotch.

"I'm going to woo my wife back and get that other bitch away," Inuyasha said and walked out of the room.

 **Moments later**

"Father, are you satisfied with what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked when his father walked out of his closet.

"Yes, I'm glad that you are handling everything well. I want my grandchildren here and meet their grandparents. I hate sneaking around and getting these photos every once in awhile. I love Kagome as my daughter. I'm going to go and help your mother with dinner," Inu Tashio said and walked out of the office.

Sesshomaru sipped the rest of his scotch and walked out of the office to to find his wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Next time:**

 **Chapter 5** **When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out**

A quick look at why Kagome left and why she's apprehensive of getting back with Inuyasha. Waiting on my husband to leave so I was like why the hell not let's update. Also there are more chapters than days lol! Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!

Until tomorrow

M


	5. Soaked in Tears

**Chapter 5** **When you're soaked in tears for years, it never airs out**

 **Dinner**

"Kagome, dear what have you been up to?" Izayoi asked Kagome while she passed her husband a bowl of potatoes.

"Oh Mom, I have three scripts out. One got picked up by Roadmotion Entertainments and I'm really excited about that one. The director wants to start filming in a few months and have me on site to make sure that he is catching everything that I wanted for my script. My chi-ahem. I would be leaving in a couple of days after Rin have her baby," Kagome smiled and winked at Rin.

"Oh Kags. Thanks honey," Rin gushed.

"You don't have to stay. I could totally help Rin with everything and be the godmother of the baby since _I_ am actually married to this family. What are you sweetie just a bitch that is trying to worm their way into our family," Kikyo said cutting into her roast beef.

"Kikyo just eat your food. Stop sprouting out shit that doesn't concern you," Inuyasha said and continued eating his food.

"Who's the director? Have we heard of him," Inu No Taisho asked.

"Uhm. Yes," Kagome said turning red.

"Well spill honey. Who's taking care of your baby," Rin asked.

"It's Kouga Davenport," Kagome whispered.

 **Spew**

"Who the fuck you said?" Inuyasha yelled.

" _[Sigh_ ], Kouga Davenport," Kagome said a bit louder.

"No, fuck that shit," Inuyasha said and crossed his arms.

"What's so bad about that?" Kikyo asked.

"When Inuyasha and Kagome were in high school. Kouga Davenport was Kagome's ex boyfriend before Inuyasha grew some balls and asked out his best friend. Kouga was and probably still pining after Kagome," Sesshomaru said and finished his salad.

"Thanks for updating everyone on my past Sesshomaru. Kagome you can not go to some island or wherever alone with that ass. I forbid it,"Inuyasha said standing from his seat.

"For-forbid it? Last time I checked you were not my husband, brother, or father, Inuyasha. I don't have to run shit by you anymore. Because you are nothing to me but my kids' father and nothing else!" Kagome yelled then immediately clasped her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say? What do you mean kids' father?" Inuyasha asked walking around the dining room table slowly towards Kagome.

Kagome shook her head and ran out of the dining room up the stairs.

Kikyo held Inuyasha back and he snatched his arm away from her.

"Where are you going? She's right, Inuyasha. Sit down! You are my husband _[show him her ring]_ and not that bitch's anymore! Sit down and let her pout it out," Kikyo commanded and finished eating her food.

Inuyasha threw his fork away from his plate and sat down shaking his leg.

Izyaoi nodded for Inu No Taisho go to console their daughter.

.

.

.

 **Inu No Tashio and Kagome**

"Pick up the fucking phone Hiten!" Kagome yelled at her phone while she was packing up her suitcase.

"Fuck," Kagome yelled and threw her phone on the bed.

"Kagome," Inu Tashio whispered and Kagome turned.

Mascara was running down her face and she quickly wiped her face.

"Pops...I'm sorry but I got to leave," Kagome said tearfully and turned back to her unpacked suitcase.

"Kaggy bear. Why honey? Inuyasha is only looking out for your well being. He doesn't want anything to happen to you. You know that he still loves you baby girl. He's been on his best behavior and he wants to show that you will not regret it. Yes. I knew that he had a drug problem. I didn't know how bad it was until Sesshomaru told me that he admitted him into rehab six years ago. Just give him a chance. Just hear him out on his reason why he doesn't want you to go honey," Inu No Tashio said.

"Why does he care? What about his wife Kikyo? I need to move on, okay. I need to get to my children and meet up with Kouga because,"Kagome stopped packing and turned to her ex-father-in-law.

"What Kagome," Inu Tashio asked.

"I'm dating Kouga again and it's been for the last year now. We've kept it a secret from the media because we like our privacy. Guess what he wants to marry me too," Kagome whispered and thick tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Has he proposed?" Inu No Taisho asked.

"Yes and I accepted days before coming here. I was going to ask Rin to be in my wedding," Kagome said and continued packing wiping her face.

Inu No Taisho came towards her and Kagome started crying again into Inu No Taisho's shoulder.

"Kags, why are you crying?" Inu No Taisho asked and patted her back gently.

"I love Inuyasha. I never stopped loving him. I hate him so much and yet wanted him to run after me. We had sex when I got here and that was the first time in a long time since I felt a connection to another person. I tried to have sex with Kouga once before but I kept comparing him to that asshole. I can't keep Inuyasha off my mind. Then Avery and Emery are asking about their dad. Kouga wants to be their father but I don't want him to be. I'm trying to forget Inuyasha. It was a mistake coming back! Shit! I should have a told my therapist fuck you I'm not facing my fears and just got wasted," Kagome cried harder into Inu No Taisho's shoulders.

Inu No Taisho kept consoling her and exhaled.

"I'm glad you came home and I'm more than positive that Izyaoi is happy as well. You left more than Inuyasha behind," Inu No Taisho said.

He looked towards the door when he heard the door start to open. Inuyasha came in and walked slowly to his father. He switched places with his father and rubbed his ex-wife's back.

"Kagome, Kagome. It's okay sweetheart," Inuyasha moved Kagome's face to start kissing her.

"It's not okay! I need to forget how you make me weak," Kagome cried and leaned her forehead against his chin.

"Baby, shh," Inuyasha whispered and tilted her chin so he could kiss her on the lips.

Kagome tried to resist but couldn't knowing full well that she should.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss and looked at his best friend since second grade. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheek.

He leaned his head down touching their forehead together.

"I love you, Kagome. Only you. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the pain I had put you through. I'm… so-so-so sorry. Please believe me. I missed you so much. I don't want you to forget me, because I never will be able too,"Inuyasha whispered and wiped his closed eyes as tears came from them.

Kagome moved her head and looked up at the taller man. She rose her hand to touch his face and caress his cheek. He leaned into her hand and sighed.

"Are you going to leave?"Inuyasha whispered keeping her hand against his cheek. He kissed the palm of her hand.

She shook her head no and brought her hand next to her body. She walked to the four drawer dresser hugging herself. Inuyasha came up behind her almost about to touch her when Kikyo's voice could be heard from the hallway asking where he disappeared to.

"Your wife is looking for you,"Kagome said with her back to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked closer to her back and moved her mid shoulder length hair and kissed the back of her neck.

"You mean Kikyo," Inuyasha corrected her.

"That's what I said,"Kagome said turning to face Inuyasha.

"You are my only wife and no one else,"Inuyasha said seriously looking into Kagome's eyes.

He kissed her forehead and left the room to calm Kikyo down.

Kagome's phone rang and her face light up after she saw the caller ID on her cell phone.

"Hello," Kagome greeted the caller.

"Mama!Guess what! Uncle Kouga is bringing us to see you!"Avery her five year old son exclaimed.

Kagome dropped her phone.

' _Oh damn,'_ Kagome thought to herself.


	6. Five Years Later

**Chapter 6**

 **Five years later, I got my shit down pat;**

" _Mama, Mama are you on the phone still?_ " Avery asked calling out to his mother.

Kagome picked up the phone.

' _I don't need this right now,'_ Kagome thought to herself.

" _Kagome? Are you okay love?_ " her fiance asked over the phone.

Kagome licked her dry lips and looked around to make sure that she was alone.

"Ye-yea I thought I saw something. Uhm. I thought we talked about this. You were to stay in L.A. until summer break and then we were going to meet up in Maui. What's going on?" Kagome asked trying not to panic.

" _Well I saw Hiten the other day and he told me that your ex-husband was sniffing around my woman. As a man and your soon to be husband, I am duty bound to make sure that that fu-fudger is not trying anything funny. Plus the kids and I miss you_ ," Kouga said whispering the last part.

Kagome rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She definitely didn't need this.

"Kouga. Inuyasha is remarried. I think that he really likes her," Kagome said trying to sound convincing.

" _Likes? Shouldn't it be love? You are suppose to love your wife not simply like he_ r," Kouga pointed out.

He was punching holes in her argument of her being okay.

"When can I expect you here? You know I haven't told everyone about you guys and the extent of our relationship. Only Pops knows," Kagome said coming clean.

" _Why don't they know about us,_ "Kouga asked his anger coming through the phone.

"Because...because, I don't know about us and a lot has happened," Kagome whispered.

Her stomach churned feeling like she wanted to throw up.

" _I see, a lot has happenend? What does that exactly mean because it doesn't sound good,"_ Koga said irritatedly.

" _It's not like that Koga,"_ Kagome began but Koga chuckled low.

" _I will have your children delivered to you in the morning hopefully you will make up your mind about us. Good night Kagome,_ " Kouga said and immediately hung up.

Kagome could hear the sadness and disappointment in his voice. She knew she should call him back but when he had calmed down.

"You had your shit together Kagome. Get some dick and say fuck everything," Kagome whispered and threw her phone back on the bed.

"So it's true. You reproduced and your spawns are coming to visit their supposed "father". How rich! You are a desperate whore," Kikyo said by the door.

Kagome turned and glared at the woman that has been a pain in her side since she and Inuyasha dated in high school.

 **10 years ago**

"Hey babe, this is a new student I'm showing around. Kikyo Hinsley this is my best friend, girlfriend, and some day my wife, Kagome Higurashi. Kags this is Kikyo, she's new and is going to be in most of our classes," Inuyasha said after kissing Kagome's forehead when they were in the cafeteria.

"Nice to meet you," Kagome said being friendly to the new girl.

"Pleasure. Hey Yash could you show me the locker room. I'm thinking about trying out for volleyball and I think that's what I have next," Kikyo said with a girlish pout.

She grabbed his forearm trying to get his attention from his soon to be ex-girlfriend . She squeezed his hand and intertwined them innocently.

Kagome didn't miss the exchange and was going to let the bitch make it. She had a scholarship and her behavior depended on it. She would have a discussion with both about personal space.

Inuyasha turned his head and smiled at Kikyo. He kissed Kagome and told her that they would meet up after football practice.

 **Present time**

"You can not stand for me being happy. You flaunt yourself around thinking that you are all high and mighty! Better than the rest of us especially me! For what? Leave! Nobody wants you here! Inuyasha loves me and we are going to make our relationship work. I finally got him over you and you just trapeze your narrow ass here? No way tramp! You take your brats and never come back. I bet those beasts aren't even his. We all know that you are a grade A slut," Kikyo yelled but was met with a piercing slap to the face.

Kagome was huffing and puffing she was beyond pissed.

"Don't you ever speak about my kids that's the first thing. Secondly, you are the desperate whore! Your junkie ass was the one that introduced Inuyasha to all those drugs! You ruined my marriage to him because you couldn't stand the fact that I made him happy. That we were happy without you nosying around. You are the cause that my children don't know their father. That I am afraid to let another man love me because I deserve to be loved. Inuyasha was abusive to me because he thought that I was sneaking around on him since he was doing that to me. So fuck you you fucking cunt! You put your claws in him and poisoned him. You are toxic to his well being. You have no hold on him. Did you know that he wants to divorce your lard ass?" Kagome screamed.

Breathing hard, tears running down her face. She wanted the bitch to pop off so she could just beat her down just for general principal. She knew nobody would object to it other than Kikyo.

"I'm poison? Me? I am not poison. I didn't introduce him to those drugs! It was his best friend Miroku who did. I-I wanted to fit in and seem like a cool person. He was the one that introduced those pills to me. The hard stuff came later on. The drinking, the sex, the constant high. That-that was Inuyasha. I felt connected to him. He told me that I understood him. That I was the only one for him. That-that he was going to leave you and be with me. He told me that it was you filling his head with bullshit! You forced him to marry you so you would part your legs so he could fuck you. He only wanted to have sex with you and that's it. He wanted to conquer the Untamed Shrew," Kikyo yelled pointing at Kagome.

"So telling him to go to work so he could provide for his family. He didn't want Izayoi and Inu No Taisho's help because he said he could do it on his own. I was there seeing him get up day after day while I tried to go to school on online since going on campus was taking much needed funds from our account. He wouldn't let me get a job to help. I would be "de-masculating" him basically throwing it in his face that he couldn't take care of us by himself. So please get the fuck on with that stupid shit. He was just filling your coked up head to make his failures seem legit and have purpose. Furthermore, thank you for the compliment. I wasn't going to let any ol body have sex with me unlike present company," Kagome said and folded her arms.

Kagome was internally shaking from anger. The dark days of her relationship with Inuyasha, Kikyo was a big part. A constant struggle and argument.

Kikyo was visibly shaking in her creme colored mini maxi dress and black high heels. She flinged her long black straight hair behind her back and marched up to Kagome. Kikyo was about to hit her when a hand stopped her.

Kikyo looked behind her and it was Inuyasha. He shook his head and hugged her. Kikyo crumbled in his embrace and began crying.

He kissed her forehead to comfort her and looked at Kagome. Kagome was seething. Her mind just confused her heart because of what she saw. She grabbed her phone and ran past the hugging couple in her white wedged shoes. Wiping tears away from her bloodshot eyes.

' _I am not going backwards. Koga is my present and future not Inuyasha. Let the past stay there,'_ Kagome thought when she made it outside to the gardens.

She rubbed her sleeveless arms and wished she brought her shawl that went with her purple knee length summer dress.

"Please pick up. Please pick up," Kagome said continuously and waited on the receiver to answer her call.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called behind her.

His voice carried close to her and she looked around, hoping to go in a different direction.

She couldn't handle talking with him. She saw him looking over the balcony that overlooked the entrance to the maze garden she was currently at. She walked deeper into the man made maze garden to get away from him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again seeing her run when she saw him. He gave chase to her.

Kagome running blindly in the dark redialing the phone number she memorized for the past two years. She made it to a bench, rested after she hung up, and redialed the number what seemed like twenty times already. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and almost yelped in fright.

Inuyasha was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Why did you run away from me?"Inuyasha asked holding Kagome in place and trying to catch his breath.

Kagome looked at her phone and realized it went to voicemail again. She hung up and redialed the number.

"Kagome look at me! What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

Kagome looked at the man that captured her heart those many years ago and had never let it go. The man that made it impossible to solidify her feelings for another that wanted to make her feel special. Desired, promise of continued happiness. A fresh start.

In Inuyasha she could see her past, her present and future. She had been with him for so long that she was certain that she knew almost every intimate detail of his life.

"I hate you,"Kagome whispered looking at her phone.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I hate you!" Kagome screamed moving her shoulder from his warm touch.

"Wait, why?" Inuyasha asked reaching out to her again.

"I want to move on. I want to be happy. I want to come home to a man that I can be free with. I want to be free from this hurt and pain. I want to be loved! Answer the goddamn phone!"Kagome yelled in exasperation to the voicemail.

A sob escaped her trembling faded red lips. She wiped a tear and redialed the number again. Inuyasha speechless watched the woman that he only truly love break down.

' _I didn't know how bad it was,'_ Inuyasha thought and went to hug Kagome.

"No,no , no,no. Hell no! I'm too damn old to be all jumbled up inside with you touching me," Kagome said jerking away from Inuyasha's hold.

She was tired and her body fatigue from this emotional rollercoaster she went through in the last two days. Yet, she was on a mission for her happiness.

"I love you Kagome. Only you. You belong to me. All of you," Inuyasha said in a steady voice looking Kagome in the eye.

"No you don't love me! Stop lying to me and especially yourself. You gave up on us when you stole from our banking account to get high, when you beat me merciless on the kitchen floor, when you forced yourself on me. You call that love?! I don't belong to no one like some cheap property," Kagome countered his argument and looked dead in his eyes.

"I was high and drunk most of the time when we were married. I was stressed. Looking back now I should have told you I needed help but I was too damn proud. Then tell me this, what about the times before that. The many years before the drugs and lies? Did those memories not count or hold any merit with you? I admit I was a dumb 19 year old boy that refused to take help. I hurt you. I'm truly and deeply am sorry. What do I have to do to make it better? Make you believe me that I am changed. I want you back by my side. Not as a damn friend but my wife," Inuyasha asked walking towards her.

"I-," Kagome began but heard a muffled hello come from her hand. She looked down and almost cried out in joy.

" _Hello? Kagome is that you?"_ Koga said through the phone.

"Koga. Yeah it's me. I want to start over. I want you in my life. Please when you bring the twins I want to see you," Kagome said.

" _I-I. Okay babe. I'll come in and talk to you. I'm sorry I blew up on you. I should have been more sensitive to you and your situation. I love you sweetheart,_ " Koga said and made Kagome smile.

"I love you too and I really do mean that," Kagome said and walked back to the mansion leaving Inuyasha in the maze.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha roared out in anger.

' _I'm never going to let you go,'_ Inuyasha thought and went back to the house.

:

:

:

 **The Next Day**

 **Knock Knock**

 **Knock Knock**

"Kagome can I speak with you," Inuyasha said gently knocking on her bedroom door.

There was no answer.

"Kagome, darling. Answer the door," Inuyasha said and jiggled the bedroom door.

"She's not here. She left about an hour ago in one of the cars. Sesshomaru and her went to the airport to get pick up her children and real fiance," Rin said and rubbed her stomach.

"Damn," Inuyasha kicked at the door in frustration.

"Want to talk about it?" Rin asked coming close to Inuyasha.

"No...yes...damn. I just don't know," Inuyasha complained and went to his room.

Rin waddled behind to make sure that Inuyasha didn't relapse.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha. Wait," Rin said as the door was closed in her face.

She jiggled the door and it was locked.

She banged on the door and there was no response.

"Inuyasha. I-I know that you are hurting. Please answer. Kagome is coming back with your kids that you haven't met. Wouldn't you want to see them sober and not high or whatever you are doing behind the door," Rin pounded the door.

Inuyasha opened the door and hugged Rin. He cried in her shoulder.

"I changed and it's too late to show her," Inuyasha finally said after he pulled away from her.

"I know honey. But just know that your mom, your dad, me and even Sess in his round about way are proud of you. So winning Kagome won't be you crying or going back down that dark road you came back from. You are a Takahashi and Takahashis always win," Rin said and patted Inuyasha on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Inuyasha said and chuckled getting himself together.

"Now perk up and stop acting like a bitch," Rin laughed and wobbled away to the restroom.

' _Yeah she's right. I'm a Takahashi and a Takahashi always get what they want,'_ Inuyasha thought to himself and began making phone calls.

:

:

:

 **Few Hours Later**

"Hello," Kagome called out into the mansion.

"Yeah we are in the kitchen!" Rin yelled from the counter.

Kagome walked in the foyer dragging behind her one of her kid's luggage.

"Momma, I'm hungry," her daughter Emery whined.

"Good because Grandma made sandwiches, brownies, muffins, and cookies," Izayaoi said bringing out a tray of sandwiches to her guests.

"Yay!" The young children shouted and followed their paternal grandmother to the kitchen.

Kagome and Rin giggled at the twins antics and how Izyaoi lite up because there was children back in her house.

"Ahem," a deep male voice said and the women turned to the front door.

"Rin let me introduce to you Kouga Davenport. My fiance," Kagome said and blushed a bit.

"Nice to meet you. I must have missed you at Kagome's birthday party," Rin said and shook his hand.

"Oh that was my fault. Hi my name is Ayame Fitz, I'm his personal assistant. He had a benefit that he couldn't get out of. I've been meaning to apologize about that Kags," Ayame said and rubbed Kouga's arm discreetly.

She then adjusted her shoulder bag on her shoulder and blushed a bit.

Rin didn't miss the exchange between the supposed employer and employee. She smiled and rubbed her stomach. Koga and Ayame went to the kitchen to get some of the food that Izayoi made for everyone.

"Hey have you seen Inuyasha? Kikyo?" Kagome asked when she walked closer to Rin.

"Oh he said that he had some errands to run. Kikyo can burn in hell," Rin said and picked up a photograph of Kagome and Inuyasha when they went to prom.

"Wow Kagome. I remember this picture. Your mom was so persistent to get all of those pictures of you and Inuyasha. You two was really happy. And happy with hair spray," Rin laughed and showed Kagome the picture.

Kagome looked and pinched Rin on her arm.

"That was the style back then. And yes we were happy. But I'm happier now," Kagome said quickly and placed the photo faced down so she wouldn't look at the moment stuck in time.

"Speaking about happy. What is the history between Kouga and Ayame? They seem quite...close?" Rin asked and twiddled her thumbs.

"She is a hard worker. He trusts her and I...trust...her...them. I trust them. She's sweet, attentive, and a hard worker,"Kagome trying to find the words to describe Ayame.

"You already said that,"Rin said and giggled.

"I hate her and I don't have a valid reason too other than my woman's intuition," Kagome confided in her best friend.

"Or it could be heart burn or you know something is going on,"Rin said.

"Or it could be heartburn,"Kagome giggled.

"Didn't know heartburn was contagious,"Rin laughed out loud and grabbed Kagome's hand to go in the kitchen to eat with everyone else.

 **Later that night**

"Mom," a voiced yelled from the front door.

"Inuyasha, in the kitchen," Izayoi shouted from the kitchen.

"Hey are they here? My kids?" Inuyasha asked and kissed his mom's cheek.

"Yes and they remind me so much of you especially your son. Brings back so many memories,"Izayoi said placing the roast beef on a serving platter.

"Where's everyone?"Inuyasha asked.

"Outside on the terrance. Here take that outside,"his mom said asked kissed his cheek.

.

.

.

 **Outside on the terrance**

"So where is the mystery man?"Koga asked and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"He should be here any moment,"Kagome said and looked at the sliding door to the entrance.

"Or he's -,"Koga began but stopped when he heard another voice.

"Or he's what? Sorry I'm late. Had to take care of some business. Inuyasha Takahashi,"Inuyasha said and flashed his million dollar smile.

"Well all the players are here. Let the games begin," Sesshomaru whispered in Rin's ear.


	7. Think I Had It Good

**Chapter 7 Think I had it good, and they don't know how bad Fooled everybody, except myself;**

 **Inuyasha's Side**

 **8 years ago**

"Inuyasha you know you and Kagome can stay here until you guys graduate. Stay out in the barn, work with your dad, and go to school too," my mother told me.

"Mom. I don't want to do that. Kagome and I are married and we well I found, this starter home. We didn't get married to stay with my parents. We will be okay. Trust us. I also got a job as as construction worker. Not the most glamorous but it's a start,"I told her confidently.

"Just call us whenever you need us. No matter how big or small okay. Oh Sesshomaru finally asked Rin to marry him. My boys are growing up. I'm proud of you," my mom told me and kissed my cheek.

Back then I was only doing weed occasionally after work to keep the stress down. It was hard work working with those guys but I wouldn't change it.

One day about a year later from being married and being out on our own. I thought I had everything in control. Until I saw Kagome and _him_ together.

My married wife was talking to her ex boyfriend Kouga Davenport while she was waiting on me to get her from class at the courtyards. I didn't recall her telling me that he was attending the same college as her. I wasn't busting my ass to put her through school so she could flirt or catch feelings for that bastard. The way they were talking and laughing and carrying on had my blood boiling. What took the cake she didn't have her wedding ring on.

I saw her move some hair out of her eyes because the wind blew. I saw red. Kouga finally left after he kissed her on the forehead. She didn't push him, slap him, nothing. She just smiled and stepped back from him. What kind of response was that. I convinced her that taking online courses would help me out on gas and our bottom line. She agreed and that following semester she was at home.

Looking back on that day I would say kinda started my spiral out of control and my need for it. I was mad at everybody. I mean everybody especially her...my loving wife.

For two years I experimented with a lot of drugs after a stupid fight we had. I don't even remember what it was about. I started a lot of those fights so I could have a reason to leave and work my new job as an escort. Not the most ideal job but it paid a hell of a lot more money.

I couldn't work at the construction site anymore after that fucking bastard, Rick, was asking me let him fuck my wife so I could get a better paying position. I punched him in the face. He slowly contorted into Kouga, my brother, my fucked up life , as I was beating the shit out of that man's face. He didn't press charges because I would have to tell the police why I acted that way. But that fucker sure did run to my brother and spun some tale that I was using and bullshit like that. I was quite sober beating that man. But of course who's going to believe the automatic screw up?

Being a male prostitute basically opened a lot of doors. Some doors I wished stayed locked.

My barely one year marriage was crumbling. She wanted to talk and I didn't. Kagome wanted kids and quit college so she could work. That wasn't the plan I set out for us. Yeah I wanted kids but we couldn't afford them. I wasn't going to let her not finish, she was too close not to graduate.

Then about three months I met up with Kikyo again by pure coincidence . She was at some party that I had to work. I and five other guys were the entertainment. We were to perform different sexual acts to the guests when they requested it.

A lot of sex, drinking, and drugs happened that night. That fateful night I had sex with Kikyo. The more parties I did Kikyo was there along with , drugs, and alcohol.

This went on for about a year. Constantly high and drunk, constantly avoiding Kagome's questions, and constantly avoiding my parents. I was an avoiding functioning mess.

I moved us further into the outskirts of town because I had convinced myself that Kagome was cheating and to once again keep control on her and my paranoia, we moved.

A year later. The day I dubbed shit hit the fan. I had came home. I was coming down from a bad high and there wasn't another party for a few days. I needed something to take the edge off. I was hot, irritated, and just angry. At what or who I don't know. I was giving up and went to my parents to talk with them about needing some help.

In my cloudy mind I saw how hurt and unhappy Kagome was. The verbal abuse I put her through. But my bastard half brother was in my father's ear telling him about that incident with Rick. I left my parents' house and found Kikyo. I got some coke from her and we fucked and used for about two days. I broke it off with Kikyo. I needed to change for my health and marriage sake.

Time went by so fast that day...and what a shitty day it was. I went home and I saw a duffle bag leave my bedroom window. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see or think straight. I went through the house convincing myself that I was hallucinating.

Nothing was cooking, nothing was done, I didn't see my wife. Back then my filter didn't exist and she was hurting me. So I did just that. Hurt her. I wanted to see her cry, tear her down, hit her! Why?! I was a 22 year old junkie that had a warped mindset. Figured that if I tore her down then I would build her back up how I wanted her to be. I loved her so much. Then I remembered the cash I had and drugs I stored in my shed.

I knew she went in there. She figured out my dirty little secret before I got to explain. No telling what conclusion she made up. I went back in after I did a line of coke. I had brought in two bottles of crown or whiskey or whatever that I wanted to consume with her.

I accused her of snooping and I expected her to cower and ask for forgiveness. Then we would have mind blowing sex like always but she didn't. She said something and I saw her walking away from me. Walking away from our promise to God and to ourselves. My need for control took over. Everything went black when I snatched her away from the front door.

I woke up days or months later jobless, marriageless, and hopeless. I was forced to sign divorce papers claiming I had supposedly beat her and forced myself on her. I fought that as long as I could. I wanted her to tell me in my face what happened and that she didn't love me. She never came and I couldn't find her.

I was in rehab, got cleaned, and hired a P.I. to find her.

One of the steps was I had to reconcile with everyone I hurt.

Just about all that mattered forgave me. My father was the hardest but he eventually came around. My asinine brother had his reservations but in some weird way we grew closer.

I had convinced myself I would never see my true love. So I settled with someone because I didn't want to be alone. She was clean when when we started legitimately dating. I gave her a quarter of my heart because Kagome had the rest.

Fast forward some years later I'm in a monkey suit at my parents' anniversary surprise party. I was contemplating homicide committed by Rin if I left early. I was headed to my room when I heard Myoga announce the arriving guest.

My heart stopped. My head was spinning. I grabbed the first drink and downed it. I turned to greet my wife and kiss her and blow this party.

But there was a man standing by her touching my baby.

Who was he?

What was he to her?

Did she forget me?

Did she not think about me or love me?

She introduced him but he said that he was her boyfriend. Bullshit. I purposely made him feel uncomfortable asking him personal questions. I saw him leave the exact way Kagome and Rin did half an hour earlier.

I followed after telling Kikyo some bullshit excuse. I finally got Kagome to myself. I had let my basic carnal need direct my actions. I needed her. Once I had her she had me hook, line, and sinker. I was home and alive again.

But reality is a fucking bitch.

I was still married to my rebound and my heart was claiming she belonged to another.

It was laughable when I saw her real "fiance" and his secretary. Kagome and my children was good as mine again.

I wonder if Kagome knows Kouga's dirty little secret?

* * *

 **AN: Family came and Whew Thursday was over lol. This should be wrapping up soon:) it wasn't meant to be long just something to help me with my other stories! Updates on those should resume again. It's Friday and spring break is almost over ㈵0...well it'seems getting closer to summer lol!**

 **Until another update (maybe today)!**

 **M**


	8. So Here I am in The Spin Cycle

**Chapter 8**

 **So here I am in the spin cycle We're coming and we're going**

"I need to get a drink," Koga said in disgust and left to go back inside.

Ayame followed saying she needed to go to the bathroom.

Kagome was still looking at Inuyasha and smiled a bit. Kagome looked around and saw Sesshomaru still playing with the twins at the entrance to the garden maze.

"I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes," Kagome said walking to and grabbing Inuyasha's hand after he put the platter down.

Inuyasha blindly followed Kagome to wherever she was taking him. He could smell his mom's cooking behind him and his stomach made it's presence known that he was hungry.

He heard Kagome giggled and saying shh while patting his stomach. She then grazed a bit lower too quickly for his liking in the same quick swoop.

Kagome led him to a seat and he sat down with her help. He brought her down with him and opened his eyes. He wanted to kiss her but knew it was too soon.

"You look amazing in your dress," Inuyasha said admiring her blue sheath dress.

She kissed his nose and released his hand around her waist. She told him to keep his eyes closed. He did as told and a wild thought came to mind. As quickly as those suggestive thoughts came they left when he heard his brother come closer to him.

"Ok, Inuyasha open your eyes," Kagome said with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. It was the best surprise he could ever get.

His two children that he never met was standing right in front of him. His son looked like the carbon copy of himself when he was the boy's age down to the nervous tick when meeting someone new. His daughter looked like Kagome when she was a small child too but she had his nose and eye color. The twins looked identical save their hairstyle and dress.

The girl,Emery, smiled and had deep dimples in both of her cheeks. Her long jet black hair was done in braided pigtails. She had on a white shirt and black skirt on and black sandals.

The boy,Avery, smiled and had one deep one in his right cheek. He had on khaki garden shorts and a blue jean shirt with brown kid's Sperry's.

The two children ran up and hugged their father.

The father hugged his children tightly and kissed both on their forehead. Inuyasha looked for Kagome and grabbed her kissing her everywhere thanking her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you,"Inuyasha whispered between kisses.

Kagome giggled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"You should be thanking me since I allowed you to see my children,"another male voice was heard from the entrance of the terrace.

Everyone turned but only the twins lit up and ran to the man calling him Daddy.

"What the hell,"Sesshomaru and Rin said simultaneously.

"What the fu-," Inuyasha began but stopped when Kagome warned him about his language. He looked down at his children hugging the imposter and he flared his nose.

"Who the heck are you? Why are my children calling you "daddy"?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

"Well since Kagome failed to mention that she was seeing someone else. Actually going to marry said person,"Koga said.

"She did in a very brief passing. And I mean very brief but I thought that she was making you up. Wasn't Hiten your boyfriend or boy toy or something like that?" Inuyasha said and placed his hands in his pocket.

"Well it's not a joke. Here I am in the flesh, staking claim to what belongs to me. It's," Koga said threatening but was interrupted when Izayoi came out with Inu No Taisho and a big glazed ham.

"Dinner time!" Izayoi said and everyone cleared their throat and dispersed to the waiting seats under the awning.

Inu No Taisho and Izayoi sat at the end of the long dinner table. The twins dragged Inuyasha to sit next to them and placed him in the middle. Sesshomaru sat at the end corner close to his father and next to Avery who he became fond of. Rin sat in front of her husband and Kagome sat next her. Next to Kagome was Koga who was directly in front of Inuyasha, and Ayame at the end close to Izayoi.

"Where's Kikyo, Inuyasha? I haven't seen her all day," Inu No Taisho asked when he was cutting into his roast beef.

"She should be sleeping in a hotel or at a club or getting high. I really don't care," Inuyasha said plunging his knife in his potatoes after looking at Koga whisper something in Kagome's ear that made her blush and giggle.

Inuyasha looked at Ayame to see how she would react but she was carrying on a conversation with Izayoi. The brothers looked at each other and shrugged. Inuyasha looked back at Ayame again and saw how tense and her knuckles were wrapped around her knife.

Inuyasha smirked and continued eating.

Dinner was normal and a bit tense.

 **After Dinner**

"Come on Avery and Emery let's get you guys in the shower and bed," Izayoi said.

"I'll help," Kagome offered and got up and helped her children down.

Inu No Taisho, Izayoi, Kagome, and the twins left after they kissed and hugged the rest of the adults good night.

"She has great kids. She did really well,"Sesshomaru said and wrapped his arm around Rin when she moved to sit next to him.

"Yeah we did. Thanks. They needed a father and I stepped up to provide that need of support since someone was out of the picture. I hoped for forever,"Kouga said and drunk the rest of his Cabernet Sauvignon.

"You fucking bastard," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"Excuse me couldn't hear you," Kouga said and leaned closer to hear Inuyasha.

Inuyasha laughed and drunk the rest of his beer.

"Fuck you substitute. Your services are no longer needed. You may go and take your whore oh I mean "secretary" with you and leave my family's estate," Inuyasha said and threw down his red cloth napkin on the table.

"Excuse me! I'm not a whore!" Ayame shouted from her seat.

Rin started to sneeze and then she cracked up from laughter. She waved her hands to excuse her outbreak of laughter.

"Sorry allergic to bullshit. Must be in the air huh babe," Rin asked innocently and kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek.

Sesshomaru shook his head and refilled his wine glass.

"Kouga say something!"Ayame shook Kouga's arm.

"You shouldn't react because it's not true. This man child is just jealous that I got his toy and that I won't let him take it back. He's pouting and lashing out. I think you call it a temper tantrum. Grow the fuck up Inuyasha and acknowledge that I bested you. Kagome was always mine ever since middle school. You was the freakishly close friend that never took a damn hint to leave us alone. I won and you lost. Deal with it. In three months Kagome is going to take my last name and birth me a child. Your kids already call me daddy and Kagome too if you catch my drift. You lost. Go snort a line or something and leave the grown ups to grown up conversation," Kouga said and got up to leave.

Inuyasha had his hands under the table trying to hold his anger in. Sesshomaru and Rin was expecting Inuyasha to react because Kouga said some below the belt stuff. Inuyasha didn't react to the bait. He knew Kouga was counting on him to let his anger take over. Inuyasha knew that he usually took the violent route when he was insulted. He had to be on his best behavior in case Kagome came back out and concluded that he didn't change because of a slip up. Luckily he went to his support group leader and had a talk about what this evening might bring.

Naraku was right. Naraku warned him that the fiance was going to get under his skin and not to react. Revisited some breathing exercises and promised to be on call for the night. No call he passed his test. One phone call he may just hang up his progress that Inuyasha has completed.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and smirked.

Inuyasha then got up and everyone held their breath readying for the volcanic eruption called Inuyasha's temper.

"Inuyasha remember that children are on the property. There is too many witness to kill. So make wise decisions," Sesshomaru said and reached for his cellphone in case an ambulance needed to be called for Kouga.

"I'm fine. Like Kouga said. Why react to something that's not true. I'm going inside to kiss my children goodnight and go fuck my wife senseless. Night everyone," Inuyasha said casually and walked up the stairs.

"What wife? You said Kikyo was somewhere in the wind,"Kouga said in confusion.

"I never said Kikyo. I said my wife. Oh that's right!," Inuyasha snapped his fingers. "You know her as my little toy. I'm going to go and play with my toy. She calls you daddy. Well she screams Big Daddy to me. Sesshomaru, Rin, whore, bastard," Inuyasha said and walked inside the mansion.

"Did he just admit that he is going to go and fuck Kagome while her fiance is still here?" Rin whispered to Sesshomaru for clarification.

"Uhm, yeah I think that's what was said. I think I better call that ambulance and get two out here," Sesshomaru said.

"Ayame let's go. I'll go and get Kagome and the twins,"Kouga said angrily.

Ayame shook her head and left through the mansion.

Inuyasha made it inside and went to his room. He closed the door and laughed and wanted to kill something at the same time.

 **Knock Knock**

Inuyasha took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt he had on. He popped his knuckles readying himself to fight Kouga.

 **Knock Knock**

"Inuyasha are you asleep?" Kagome asked and knocked again.

Inuyasha released his breath and opened the door. Kagome had her pajamas on of her red plaid shorts on and a red shirt he recognized as his old rugby shirt he let her have when they were married because she wore it more than him.

He didn't know why that made him smile but he cracked a smile.

"Yeah, what's up?" Inuyasha asked and leaned on the threshold of his room.

"Oh the twins wanted you to come and read them a story so they could go to bed since Kouga left and didn't say bye or anything to them," Kagome said a bit pissed.

"Yeah let me change right quick," Inuyasha said and Kagome came into his room.

She thought back what happened earlier.

 **Earlier**

"Kagome get your shit and get in the car. Where are the twins? We are leaving," Kouga said barging into her room.

"Uhm, no. They are with their grandparents. Plus I didn't make any reservations to a hotel. I thought you was staying here? What-what happened? Why are you so angry?" Kagome asked and placed her t-shirt on and pulled up her shorts.

"Did you fuck Inuyasha since you were here?" Kouga asked when he got in front of Kagome.

"I beg your pardon? Why are you asking me that?" Kagome asked and stopped drying her hair.

"Inuyasha basically hinted that you two fucked. So before I go to jail for attempted murder. Answer the question," Koga said slowly.

"We-uhm-kissed," Kagome said and turned around. She gnawed on her bottom lip knowing she was lying.

"That's all? [ _Sigh]_ Good. Pack up we are still leaving," Kouga said and was about to leave.

"I can't. I have so many things that I have to help Rin with. You go on ahead and I'll call you in the morning ok. Good night Kouga," Kagome said and kissed Kouga on the lips.

"No. Come with me," Kouga insisted.

"I'll be fine. I'll lock my door. Plus the twins are sleep and you know it will take divine intervention for them to wake back up," Kagome said.

Kouga shook his head and kissed Kagome again.

"Let me show you out," Kagome said and Kouga followed.

Kagome let Kouga out and they kissed again.

"I love you," Kouga said and hugged Kagome.

"Me too," Kagome said and quickly closed the door.

"Me too? He may look like a neanderthal but he ain't that slow. Remember cake tasting is in the morning!" Rin said and left to go upstairs.

' _I know, I know, I know! I'm_ _pathetic,'_ Kagome thought and went on the hunt to find Inuyasha.

 **Present time**

"Here they should be in their beds and not jumping in them. Avery, Emery bed now," Kagome said when she opened the door to the twin's temporary bedroom.

The twins giggled and dropped to the mattress and bounced a bit.

"Sorry Momma," they said in unison.

"Kouga left with Ms. Ayame. So your dad wanted to read your bedtime story. Is that alright?" Kagome asked looking at her children.

The twins looked at each other and shook their head that is was alright. Emery jumped in her brother's bed. Inuyasha cleared his throat and joined them in the bed. Kagome hanged back a bit to see Inuyasha in action.

"So what should I read to you?" Inuyasha asked as he got in the middle.

"Mr. Kouga was going to read us this. The Three Little Pigs. It's a casket," Emery said and handed a big book with several fairy tales to her dad.

"Classic honey. Okay, let's read _The Three Little Pigs_ ," Inuyasha said and opened it up with the bookmark ribbon already in place.

"This was one of my favorite stories," Inuyasha informed the twins.

" _ **Once upon a time when pigs spoke rhyme**_

 _ **And monkeys chewed tobacco,**_

 _ **And hens took snuff to make them tough,**_

 _ **And ducks went quack, quack, quack, O!"**_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and raised an eyebrow. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and tried not to giggle.

"Don't forget to do the voices!" Avery exclaimed.

"Voices?" Inuyasha asked and had a bad feeling about this.

"You're not recording this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Nope," Kagome said and was holding in her laughter.

"Voices...voices...voices?" Inuyasha asked his kids and they shook their heads yes and smiled.

Inuyasha knew that they were going to have him wrapped around their finger especially his daughter and her dimples.

" _ **THERE was an old sow with three little pigs, and as she had not enough to keep them, she sent them out to seek their fortune. The first that went off met a man with a bundle of straw, and said to him:**_

 _ **'Please, man, give me that straw to build a house.'**_

 _ **Which the man did, and the little pig built a house with it. Presently came along a wolf, and knocked at the door, and said:**_

 _ **'Little pig, little pig, let me come in.' To which the pig answered:**_

 _ **'No, no, by the hair of my chiny chin chin.' The wolf then answered to that:**_

 _ **'Then I'll huff, and I'll puff, and I'll blow your house in.'**_

 _ **So he huffed, and he puffed, and he blew his house in, and ate up the little pig,"**_ Inuyasha said and did voices from a high pitched voice for the pigs, and a deep scary one for the wolf.

The twins giggled and snuggled closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head about what he was reading. Kagome left him alone and went to her room to sleep.

He continued on until the twins fell asleep. He kissed their foreheads and got up from the bed. He placed Emery back in her bed and left the door cracked a bit like he liked it when he was a small child.

' _What the hell kind of person let little kids read this! The classics my ass,_ ' Inuyasha thought and went to his room and went to bed.

 **The next morning**

Kagome was coming downstairs on her cell phone dialing Kouga's phone. He wasn't picking up. She had a white loose t-shirt on and black tight skinny jeans on with her boots

"Who are you trying to get in contact with?" Inuyasha asked coming down the stairs behind her.

"Kouga. He was suppose to come back over so we could hang out before he left for Maui," Kagome said and tried calling again.

She tried one more time about to give up but he finally answered.

"Ko-," Kagome began but stopped when she recognized the voice as a female and not her fiance's deep baritone voice.

" _Koga I think someone is playing on your phone, love. Come on baby we need to get to that house of horrors and get that bitch you call a fiancee and her brats,"_ the female voice said and hung up the phone.

Kagome was taking too many shallow breaths too fast. She was hyperventilating going into a panic attack. She let her phone fall and screen cracked on the hardwood floor ground.

Inuyasha reacted without thinking and rushed to Kagome's side. She collapsed into his arms because her knees gave out. She looked at him with broken and sorrow eyes.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asked.

"He's cheating on me with his secretary Ayame. I had my reservations but now they are confirmed,"Kagome said mechanically.

Kagome now empty from emotion as if she deserved to be hurt from her wishy washy disposition of her shaky relationship with Koga.

She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried her nose there inhaling his faint cologne to calm down and think clearly.

He gladly comforted her by rubbing her back in small circles. He inhaled her perfume and closed his eyes.

' _I'm never going to let you go,'_ Inuyasha thought and tightened the hug.

"Take me to his hotel room," Kagome said wiping her tears away.

She was angry.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her to his father's study.

She went directly to Inu No Taisho's desk and felt the edges of his desk. When she came upon what she was looking for she stood up and reached in the hidden compartment.

"Because I don't trust myself driving like a sane person," Kagome said and took out a gun and started to walk out the door.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell! Put that back," Inuyasha said and ran after Kagome.

"No! I'm going to shoot him in his dick and give him back his ring. That's it," Kagome said nonchalantly and shrugged her shoulders looking at the gun. She tried to continue out the door but Inuyasha stopped her.

"That's not the answer," Inuyasha said and Kagome shook her head.

She gave Inuyasha the gun and looked around the office. She spotted something long and shiny. It was Inuyasha's old metal baseball bat.

She grabbed it and grinned. She power walked out of the room and out the door.

"I'm driving!" Inuyasha said after he saw the ends of her hair leaving the room. He quickly slipped his Sperry's on and sent a quick text message to Sesshomaru.

 **Me: the twins are still asleep and Kagome and I are out of the house.**

 **Asshole: Why?**

 **Me: she was going to shoot and ask questions later. Now I think she is going to pummel Kouga then ask questions. There was no time waking them up and getting everyone ready.**

 **Asshole: I don't even want to know what the hell you are talking about. But okay. I'll tell Rin**

 **Me:thanks. Get bail money ready just in case**

 **Asshole: ...smdh...**

* * *

 **A/N: Review! Like Spring Break is almost over so is this story lol!**

 **Until Next Update**

 **M**


	9. Love is Pain, Pain is Love

**Chapter 9**

 **Love is pain and pain is love;He had me fucked up**

 **Eastern Paradise Hotel**

"Hi. My friend here lost her key card. She is staying with her fi-friend. Kouga Davenport. What's his room number?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome was pacing like an animal in a small cage.

"Is she okay? I don't think I should especially since she has that bat," the front desk clerk said.

"Did she question me about my bat? Bitch do you want what that fucking asshole got coming for him or something?!" Kagome lashed out and Inuyasha grabbed her before Kagome forgot who the real target was.

"Uhm, let me get a manager. One second," the front desk clerk said quickly.

"Give me the bat Kagome, now," Inuyasha whispered and literally yanked it from her hands.

She folded her arms and went to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs as angry tears poured out of her eyes. Kagome tapped her right foot in agitation and pent up frustration.

"Yes, may I help you?" The manager of the hotel said.

"Yes. My friend she is trying to see Kouga Davenport," Inuyasha said all over again.

The manager looked behind Inuyasha and saw a pissed off Kagome.

The manager cleared their throat and did a polite smile.

"Mr. Davenport is a very important client that we have staying here. So please understand the hesitation of letting a person in your friend's delicate state up to his room. If that is all -,"the manager said dismissively.

"He cheated on her and left her with two kids and one on the way to provide for. She knows that he and his mistress ,who he claimed was his innocent secretary, is up there. So she is angry and wants some answers. I'll leave the bat here and go up there empty handed," Inuyasha said and hoped that his white lie would get them the key.

The manager raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow and flared her nose. She typed on the company computer and scanned a card. She handed Inuyasha the card and pushed the bat back to him.

"Never liked his movies and the bitch he has up there is just that a bitch. Just don't hurt his face too bad, he's still cute. He is in room 1218 and the pin to get to his elevator is 15417. Tell your friend I know a great divorce lawyer that will make him feel what you about to physically do to him in his wallet as well. Have a great day," the manager said and walked away.

Inuyasha shook his head and tried to wrap his head around what just happened.

' _I guess there is some type of bond women have . Fuck over one you have fucked over the entire gender,'_ Inuyasha thought and showed Kagome the card and the bat.

Kagome got up quickly and went to the elevator.

 **On the Elevator**

"What did you do?" Kagome asked accusing him already with infidelity with a raised eyebrow.

"I told the truth with some information up for interpretation. And she interpreted it right. No I didn't flirt because there is only one girl for me," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on the forehead.

Inuyasha input the pin and they were brought to the 12th floor.

They got off and walked to Kouga's room.

"Let me do this by myself. I promise I won't kill him okay. I just want to get some answers, make some stuff clear, and then we can leave," Kagome said and walked off.

"1218," Inuyasha shouted to her and she shook her head.

Inuyasha waited a bit and walked behind her just in case she needed an alibi.

 **Kouga's Hotel Room**

 **Knock Knock**

"Hold on," Kouga yelled out with just a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked through the peephole and his heart stopped. He quickly whispered to Ayame to get in the bathroom.

 **Bam Bam**

Ayame shook her head that she understood and wrapped her towel tighter around her body and jogged in.

 **Bam Bam**

Kouga didn't like the sound of Kagome's fist pounding on the door.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Baby, bitch!" Kouga yelled and held his nose and stumbled backwards into his room. He tripped on a misplaced shoe and fell on his butt mere inches from the messy bed.

"What the fuck Kagome! Why did you hit me in my goddamn nose with that bat! I paid good money for my nose! Now you fucked it up," Kouga yelled in anger and held his head back to stop the bleeding.

"Where is it!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Where is what?" Kouga asked nasally.

"Where is my contract, airplane tickets, script, and key to my condo in L.A?" Kagome asked going through his briefcase where he kept all of his paperwork at.

"Hey! Calm down! Why the hell do you need all that for? You-you don't need that,oof" Kouga cried out in pain as he felt his ribs was hit with a metal object. He fell to the ground on his knees trying to breath again.

Kagome was huffing and puffing. She looked at the bat and there was a dent in it.

"One more time. Where is the fucking documents I am asking for. Where is- there it is,"Kagome disappeared to the separate room where the study was and found Ayame's stuff spread out.

Flipped through the documents and found what she was looking for. She took the computer and opened it up. It seemed Ayame was just on and Kagome did not like that. She did a quick search and found all the information regarding her and deleted it. She put a virus on her file so if Ayame opened it her whole entire hard drive would be no good.

Kagome was about to leave from the area and some papers fell to the ground. She bent to pick them up and saw that her children's name was on some of those papers. She looked through and saw that Kouga had started to process papers to get the kids' last names changed to his and add his name to their birth certificates.

Kagome saw red. She got Ayame's computer and tossed it to the ground. When it didn't shatter like she wanted it to. She went to the bedroom and got a bottle of whatever they were drinking. She poured it on the exposed memory and computer parts of the laptop.

Kagome came back in and saw Kouga was leaning against the bed taking deep breaths in.

"Are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" Kouga asked.

"We are fucking over that's what's going on. I'm pulling this project from you and going to see a lawyer about this bullshit!" Kagome said and threw it to Kouga's face and then slapped him in the face as he tried to get up.

"I can explain as soon as the room stop spinning," Kouga said.

"I don't give two flying fish fucks. We are done," Kagome said and started to leave.

Kouga stopped her and she hit him with her fists.

"Listen! Listen to me! I did it because they are my children and I deserved to be on their birth certificate since I was there when they came out of your pussy," Kouga said trying to reach for Kagome.

"Don't touch me! I don't want you touching me ever again! Furthermore they are not yours! They are Inuyasha's you bastard. You had no right without consulting me. But we are done. Move your shit out of my house. That's all you have to worry about," Kagome yelled at him and began walking out of the hotel room.

"Let me fix this, whatever has gotten you mad. I can fix it," Kouga said trying to sound convincing.

"Kouga how many times must I repeat myself? I'm done with you! When did you put your name on my children's birth certificate? Is this some sort of joke?" Kagome asked throwing two official looking documents at the man.

"No, I'm very serious. I love you and you love me. You were okay with being my wife days before but now?I did it as a surprise for you to show that I am very serious about us. Now you want to throw away something that we built together? A strong foundation of love and trust for what? A high school crush? Don't nobody love you like me. Not your momma, not your daddy, not Rin and especially not Inuyasha,"Koga said looking at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and went to grab her bat. She went to leave but Koga grabbed her and lifted her chin up.

"I'm glad that they don't!" Kagome said and wiped a traitorous tear. She didn't want to shed any tears in front of him.

"Why honey? Why are you not fighting for us? I wish I had an inkling of this turnout because I wouldn't have been understanding and let you go to that house! He brainwashed you! Please Kagome don't go. Let's, let's get married right now and leave for Maui. I'll get Ayame to bring the twins,"Koga said huskily and went to kiss her.

Kagome flared her nostrils.

"I must have done a number on your thick skull. _[Jerking her head away]_ You take Ayame and marry her. I know she's in here more likely listening to this conversation. We were over when you hired her on. I tried to turn a blind eye of ya'll subtle flirting but not anymore. I'll be fine. The kids and I will be just fine. I'm going to get someone else to direct my screenplay, it will be for the best. Oh Inuyasha and I did fuck. It was way better than what you attempted to do. He reached places that you could only dream of. Inuyasha is much bigger and thicker than you are, I was just lying to get the sex over. Bye bitch,"Kagome said.

She backed away, gnawed her bottom lip, looked up, and smiled because she heard someone in the bathroom. She turned to leave but stopped at the bathroom. She opened the bathroom door to reveal who was hiding inside. Ayame and another black haired woman came tumbling out equally naked as Koga when Kagome first arrived.

Kagome shook her head and left the room giggling to herself.

"Kagome it's not what it's seems. I love-you,"Koga yelled out of his hotel suite. But stopped when he saw Kagome and Inuyasha embracing each other.

Inuyasha handed Kagome some keys and she walked away not looking back. Inuyasha stood in his spot until Kagome disappeared into the elevator. Inuyasha then turned and walked to Koga.

Inuyasha grinned and tapped the man on his shoulder to awaken him from his stupor. Inuyasha handed the man an envelope and saluted him before leaving towards the elevator.

"Inuyasha,"Koga called out and tightened his grip on the envelope.

Inuyasha turned and raised his eyebrows for the man to continue.

"Take - take care of her. My job was to make sure she didn't do anything stupid but I think I fell in love with her. If you screw up just know I'm going for keeps,"Koga said and saluted Inuyasha.

"Duly noted,"Inuyasha said and stuffed his hands in his dress pants. He walked to the elevator to leave.

' _Now it's time to talk to Kikyo_ ,' Inuyasha thought and got on the elevator.

 **Me: Meet up at my parent's house. We need to talk about us. It's important**

 **Bitchy Wife: yes we do, give me an hour**

 **Me:okay**

.

.

.

 **Three hours later**

 _ **Thud and shatter of glass**_

 _ **Slap against skin**_

 _ **Thud and shatter of glass**_

" _Fuck you Inuyasha! What the hell do you mean that our marriage was not real? We went to the county courthouse and everything! It's her isn't it! It's that bitch that turned you away from me! You belong to me! You are my husband and not that tramp skank whore_!" Kikyo yelled and more glass could be heard hitting against the wall in Inuyasha's closed study/bedroom.

" _Enough! I'm tired of repeating my damn self. I know it seems all of a sudden but I have been planning to divorce you for sometime. I never loved you. Are you happy now, you was just a rebound. Sign the papers and get the fuck out of my parents' house,"_ Inuyasha yelled back.

Kagome and Rin were sitting on the stairs close to Inuyasha's room that Kikyo and he shared. The couple had been fighting and yelling since the two went inside Inuyasha's room two hours ago. Kagome was thankful that Izayoi took the twins out of the house to bond with their her.

.

.

.

After Inuyasha calmed Kagome down from her "conversation" with Kouga he confessed his feelings...his true feelings. He explained every pain, scar, actions, their reasons, and regrets to her. She confessed hers and he told her about his plans to get out of the relationship he inconveniently had with Kikyo. Kagome was kinda sad for the unexpected woman but her happiness was outweighing that. She didn't care she was being selfish.

.

.

.

"So we need to plan a wedding for you guys again. I think that-?" Rin whispered.

Rin stopped when she heard Kikyo yell at Inuyasha about how small his dick was compared to the other guys that she slept with while they were married.

"Ouch. I don't think she should have said that because we know that that's not true," Rin jested and Kagome turned red.

Kagome knew first hand that Inuyasha did not lack in size or girth in the package department.

" _Well Kagome didn't seem to have a problem with it. She was screaming my name over and over again. It was the first time I was able to have a fuck. Your gaping pussy made it hard for me to feel anything. It felt like I was fucking a bat cavern than a pussy. I was never attracted to you. You was just a rebound. Something to keep me warm until someone else better came along. Newsflash sweetheart she's here. You're just upset that Kagome can make me cum just by kissing me,_ "Inuyasha countered and could be heard walking towards his bedroom door.

Kagome and Rin quickly ran downstairs but stopped when they heard Kikyo's last statement.

" _Wanna know why I never could get off from your lack of a performance. It's because y_ _our daddy is the one that stretched my pussy. You have a small dick compared to your father's! That's the reason why I can't get any pleasure from you_ ,"Kikyo said and then a skin piercing slap was heard.

"Did she just say what I think she said," Rin said to Kagome.

Kagome's mouth was like open a fish trying to wrap her mind around what was just said.

Kagome walked closer to Inuyasha's door because it went eerily silent between the fighting couple. Then Kagome could faintly hear Inuyasha tell Kikyo to repeat what she had said and she did cockily then laughed. Next the two raven haired women listening in, heard a choking sound coming from the other side of the door. Kagome could faintly hear Kikyo gasping for Inuyasha to let her go so she could breath.

"Rin! Inuyasha is killing Kikyo," Kagome hissed looking towards Inuyasha's door and then the stairs where Rin was descending.

"Yeah and?" Rin stopped and asked angrily.

She then continued down the steps rubbing her pregnant stomach.

Kagome rolled her eyes and barged into the unlocked bedroom.

Inuyasha was on top of Kikyo choking and shaking her. His face red from anger and hair wild. The woman was turning purple from the lack of oxygen and was rapidly tapping his hand to let her go.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo whispered hoarsely repeatedly.

The more she begged for her life the tighter he squeezed to end it.

Kagome immediately went to Inuyasha to get him off of the suffocating woman.

"Inuyasha let her go! Inuyasha!"Kagome yelled tapping and trying to release his grip from around the woman's neck.

"No,"Inuyasha whispered in pain and tightened his already vice like grip.

Kagome looked around the room for something to distract him and stop him from doing something he couldn't undo. She gnawed on her bottom lip, turned Inuyasha's stiff face to her, and kissed him deeply on the lips.

After a few moments Inuyasha finally let go and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Kagome could hear Kikyo greedily take a deep breath to her lungs while Inuyasha was still on top of her on the bed.

Inuyasha then pushed away from both women and walked to the other side of the room trying to get his nerves and breathing back in order.

Kikyo was still choking and groaning, trying to bring much needed air to her lungs. Her face was turning back to normal as tears leaked out of her eyes.

Her knotted messy black hair and bloodshot eyes made her look like a woman crazed and possessed. She looked at the person that saved her and her nose flared that it was Kagome.

"I'm not leaving this house or this family! I worked too damn hard getting here," Kikyo said hoarsely still breathing hard.

"What did you fucking say?"Inuyasha growled charging towards Kikyo again.

"Inuyasha stop it!" Kagome yelled trying to hold Inuyasha back with her petite body.

Inu No Taisho and Sesshomaru came barreling into the room. Rin nonchalantly followed in eating some chocolate ice cream from a pint carton with a silver spoon.

"What the hell is going on in here? Inuyasha? Rin called us saying that you was finally getting rid of your garbage?" Inu No Taisho asked in his authoritative voice looking at a furious Inuyasha, a disheveled and Kagome playing referee.

"You fucking my so called slut of a wife?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

He pointed at his father cutting to the chase. He was breathing hard still fuming from anger.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha in shock and turned to Kagome to see if Inuyasha was joking. Kagome shook her head that he was telling the truth. Sesshomaru looked at his father needing for him to squish the allegation.

"What-what the fuck are you talking about? That's sick!"Inu No Taisho said a bit unconvincing.

"Sick? [ _Cough cough]_ You wasn't saying that when I went down on you at your anniversary party this past weekend or those other "business" trips when we were fucking in your hotels and cars,"Kikyo said rubbing her throat.

The room was silent...eerily silent from the shocking confession.

"I thought those were your split ends," Rin said to no one in particular.

"You know Dad. You were the only one that was for Kikyo staying and not leaving. Also you was the only one that took up for her. So you fucking Kikyo behind Mom's back isn't unlikely," Sesshomaru said findin validity in the confession.

"I'm not going to stand here in my own home and be accused of such blasphemy," Inu No Taisho said.

Inuyasha turned to his father and punched him in the jaw. The attack didn't surprised anyone in the room. Inuyasha was going to go for another blow but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Take the cunt! I definitely don't want her. Get the fuck out of here now Kikyo!"Inuyasha growled out and turned to walk across the room to the door to leave.

"Inuyasha! You can't leave me! You can't!"Kikyo yelled to the back of Inuyasha.

"Watch me," Inuyasha said and walked past his father in disgust.

She tried to get up but laid back down on the back from where she was just choked.

"I'm pregnant with your baby. The insemination took," Kikyo yelled out and the entire room looked at the woman in surprise.

"Let me at her! I'll kill the bitch!" the pregnant woman yelled recovering first from the second shock within ten minutes. Sesshomaru reacted and stopped Rin from hurting herself and the baby.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He smirked and ran his fingers through his short cropped black hair.

"It can't be mine. I never gave a sample to you,"Inuyasha said and left the house.

Everyone else turned to look at the pale face Inu No Taisho. His color drained from his face.

"I think I'm about to be sick," Kagome said and left the room.

Sesshomaru and Rin left shaking their heads.

"Take care of this. I would hate how Mom would feel about this," Sesshomaru said and walked out.

Kikyo was still on the bed crying. Inu No Taisho took a deep breath and punched a hole in the wall.

"Fuck!" He roared and left.

 **Three months later**

 **Rin's Hospital Room**

"Oh look at him. He's so precious. Look how tiny and handsome him is. Yes you are Hiroharu,"Kagome cooed over her nephew/godson.

"What do you expect?"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said at the same time and both chuckled.

The baby started to stir and sob softly.

"Are you breastfeeding or bottle?"Kagome asked bouncing the baby a bit and walked closer to the other adults.

"Both,"Rin said and yawned.

She handed Kagome a prepared bottle to feed her son.

Inuyasha stood and Kagome took his spot. Inuyasha sat on the arm of the chair and lightly touched the baby's soft black hair.

"Did you ever want to have another one?"Inuyasha whispered now lightly caressing the baby's cheek.

"Yeah,uhm that's what I wanted to talk to you about,"Kagome said and positioned the baby to burp him.

"Well what is it?"Inuyasha while stretching.

"In seven months I'll be sitting exactly where Rin is sitting at," Kagome said and looked towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Rin and then at her. He smirked and bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Have I told you how wonderful and amazing you are,"Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I think before we came here it was very loud and clear,"Kagome giggled and stood to hand the baby to his father.

"Thank you, now leave because I'm about to barf. And congratulations you two. When is the wedding?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Next month. It's really small and intimate. Going to have it where we first kissed and when he proposed to me," Kagome said shyly.

"Well sweetie we need more to go on than that. It seemed he asked you to marry him every chance he got but you thought he was joking because it came out weird and jumbled. But let me think...Oh god! Kagome! At the school field under the bleachers? Wait that's where you had sex, right?"Rin asked and made a disgusted expression on her face.

"Rin! I told you that in strict confidence that you wouldn't say anything,"Kagome said and hurriedly hushed Rin.

"So I wasn't right," Rin said and started to really think about it.

"No idiot. We were at the gardens at home when I finally got some balls and asked her to be my wife. She said yes after we had sex there,"Inuyasha said looking at his beloved.

"Aaw how romantic and with a hint of TMI. Still it's warm out and it's going to be a gorgeous wedding. Can't wait and yes I'll accept being your matron of honor,"Rin said and blew a kiss at Kagome.

Kagome rolled her eyes and giggled.

.

.

.

 **A Month later**

 **The Reception**

"How's Mom and Pops? I see them dancing together with the kids" Kagome asked as she and Inuyasha were doing their first couple's dance.

"Well he finally moved back home. She's not going to divorce him since they have been married for 35 years," Inuyasha said and dipped Kagome.

"What about the baby?" Kagome asked.

"Pops wrote the bitch came to a monetary agreement. He wrote a check to buy her maternal rights. She took the money and once the baby is delivered she will get the rest of her money. That's really all she wanted was money," Inuyasha said and kissed Kagome on her forehead.

"That's really sad. Have I told you that I love you, Mr. Takahashi," Kagome whispered to her husband.

"No. But I love you as well Mrs. Takahashi and our baby boy. Can't wait to meet him," Inuyasha said and knelt on his knee to kiss Kagome's small baby bump.

Kagome giggled and wiped some tears away to not ruin her makeup.

"I'm glad I came when I did. I wouldn't had my happily ever after," Kagome said and Inuyasha hummed in response.

The couple continued to dance under the starry night in each other's arms. Ready for what the future would bring to them. This time they weren't going to let their dirty laundry get the best of them. They were going to make it work no matter what.

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N: I did it! As Spring Break has come to a close so is this story! That was my goal!**

 **I finished an entire story in almost a week! I learned a lot about myself! I like to do rewrites and I have horrible memory to update lol. I really do hope that ya'll enjoyed it! There is no sequel to the story. I have been working on one similar to this so that should be up when I complete more of the ongoing stories I have on here.**

 **Thank you again for the reviews, favorites, and follows! So thankful that ya'll gave it a chance! Please review even if this is 20+ years old:)**

 **Thank you again! Love you guys!**

 **If it wasn't clear: I don't own rights to Inuyasha or Dirty Laundry by Kelly Rowland.**

 **Until the next story or story update on something else**

 **M**

 **not beta read**


End file.
